Verbotene Liebe
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Mereka adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang terpisah. Seolah dipermainkan takdir mereka bertemu sebagai dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta. Namun, apakah bisa mereka merusak benang takdir yang sudah terhubung sejak dulu itu?/ Ta-tapi kita saudara kembar Sasori-kun, apakah ini benar?/ Aku tidak peduli. Kita adalah hasil kesalahan mereka dimasa lalu. Twincest.
1. Separated

**verbotene Liebe**

 **Story By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Sasori x Sakura x Sasuke**

 **Warning: Twincest, mature theme, OOC, typo (S).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kedua bola mata itu saling menatap. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti dan pusat gravitasi berpindah diantara mereka. Mengabaikan dunia di sekelilingnya dan terus bertatap seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter one: Separated**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **16 Tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Seorang ibu muda terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang berukuran 2 x 1,5 m itu tampak sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan sesosok anak bayi yang kelak akan menjadi penerusnya. Di sebelah kirinya terlihat sesosok pria dewasa yang menggenggam erat tangannya seraya terus menerus menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahi istrinya. Hari ini, ia akan melihat proses kelahiran anak pertama mereka setelah menunggu 9 bulan lamanya. Seigo –nama pria dewasa itu- mengecup dahi istrinya seraya terus membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. Ia tidak ingin istrinya menyerah untuk berjuang melahirkan anak pertama mereka._

" _Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kepalanya sudah terlihat. Mebuki-san, lebih kuat lagi mendorongnya." Teriak Tsunade selaku dokter kandungan yang bertanggung jawab atas prosesi kelahiran buah hati dari keluarga Akasuna ini._

 _Mebuki mencengkeram tangan suaminya lebih erat._

" _Seigo-kun, a-aku tidak kuat. Sakit sekali! Aaakkhh...!" Mebuki berteriak dengan kencang, disaat bersamaan terdengar suara bayi mungil yang lahir ke dunia ini._

 _Mata hazel milik Seigo menatap haru pada sosok mungil bersimbahan darah yang kini didekap oleh Tsunade. Sebuah senyuman merekah dibibirnya. Inikah sosok mungil yang menjadi buah cinta mereka selama ini? Seraya menggendong bayi mungil itu, Tsunade menatap pasangan suami istri dihadapannya, "Selamat bayi kalian sehat dan jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, kelahiran pada pukul 9 tepat." Tsunade hendak memperlihatkannya pada Mebuki yang menangis haru. Namun, suatu kontraksi di liang peranakannya membuatnya kembali mencengkram erat tangan suaminya._

" _Akkh... Seigo-kun, Sakit sekali. A-aku tidak kuat!"_

 _Perut Mebuki yang baru saja melahirkan itu kembali berkontraksi, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya tangisan keras dari sang anak._

" _Oekk...!"_

 _Tsunade memberikan bayi mungil itu kepada perawat dan memeriksa kembali keadaan pasiennya. Seigo kembali membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat dan mengecup istrinya dengan sayang. Ia menatap raut wajah istrinya yang kembali kesakitan seperti keadaan awal saat melahirkan._

" _Suster, siapkan peralatan lagi aku akan membantu prosesi kelahiran saudara kembar dari anak tadi." Perintah Tsunade._

 _Mendengar perkataan itu Seigo menatap istrinya bingung. Begitu pula dengan Mebuki. Mereka tidak tahu jika bayi yang berada di dalam kandungan istrinya selama ini adalah anak kembar karena mereka tidak pernah mau melakukan USG._

" _Baik Tsunade-sama."_

 _Bayi mungil bersurai merah seperti ayahnya itu kembali meronta. Ia menangis keras dan membuat Seigo mengambil alih dari suster yang menggendongnya._

" _Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi adikmu akan lahir." Ia membisikkannya pada bayi mungil itu. Secara alami bayi mungil itu terdiam dan memegang erat jempol Seigo yang menggendongnya. Mata hazel yang serupa dengan milik ayahnya itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Seigo mengecup pipi bayi mungil itu dan kembali menggenggam tangan Mebuki untuk menyemangati istrinya kembali._

" _Ayo sayang, kau pasti kuat."_

 _Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang kedua. Sebuah senyuman kembali terbit dipasangan suami istri itu. Apalagi Mebuki yang menangis haru dan memeluk suaminya._

" _Kau berhasil sayang. Kau berhasil melahirkan kedua anak kita." Seigo mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya. Mata emerald Mebuki berkilat lelah. Ia menatap bayi mungil pertama mereka yang kini diam dan memegang erat jempol Seigo. Kemudian beralih pada sosok bayi mungil kedua yang masih bersimbahan darah di pelukan Tsunade._

" _Selamat kembali Mebuk-sani dan Seigo-san, bayi kedua kalian perempuan dan dia sehat. Kelahiran bayi kedua pada pukul 9 lewat lima menit." Tsunade menyerahkan bayi kedua mereka pada Mebuki. Ibu dari dua anak kembar itu menangis haru. Ia mengecup pipi chubby bayi perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja surai anak itu berwarna merah muda._

" _Seigo-kun, dia cantik sekali ne. Dan kakaknya juga tampan sekali. Persis seperti dirimu." Mebuki menatap suaminya dengan perasaan bahagia._

" _Terima kasih sayang. Kau memberikan kado terindah untukku hari ini." Pria dewasa itu mengecup kepala istrinya dengan sayang._

 _Setelah melakukan penjahitan dari proses persalinan, kini Mebuki dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Kedua bayi mungil mereka dimandikan dan dibalut oleh kain bedung yang hangat. Mebuki menatap kedua anaknya dengan sayang. Ia mengecup pipi masing-masing bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas itu. Seigo sendiri tersenyum pada istrinya yang tampak kelelahan._

" _Sayang, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan menjaga mereka." Ia mengecup punggung tangan istrinya dengan sayang. Mebuki menatap suaminya yang sudah 2 hari ini tidak tidur karena menemaninya di rumah sakit._

" _Kau juga sayang. Kau butuh istirahat, biar ibu dan ayah yang menjaga 2 malaikat kita. Aku tidak ingin kau juga jatuh sakit." Ia menatap suaminya cemas._

 _Seigo menggeleng pelan. Mata hazelnya menatap ke dalam sepasang emerald dari gadis yang ia cintai itu._

" _Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kau dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku bisa tidur disini." Seigo menyamankan kepalanya di atas tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman. Mebuki mengusap lembut pada surai merah Seigo yang terlihat berantakan._

" _Kau lihat, anak kita mewarisi warna rambut dan matamu. Dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang tampan." Mebuki mengusap pipi bayi mungil pertama mereka._

" _Yah... dan putri kita mewarisi warna matamu. Kau lihat Mebuki-chan, rambutnya indah sekali. Seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi." Seigo mengusap pelan helaian rambut bayi kedua mereka._

" _Aku ingin menamai putra kita Akasuna Sasori. Bagaimana menurutmu sayang?" Mebuki menatap mata hazel suaminya._

" _Nama yang bagus. Dan aku ingin menamai putri kita Akasuna Sakura. Dia akan tumbuh dan mekar seperti sakura di musim semi." Seigo menatap Mebuki untuk meminta persetujuan._

" _Yah... aku menyukainya. Sasori dan Sakura akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk kehidupan kita selanjutnya." Mebuki mengusap pipi Sakura yang tampaknya terusik karena sentuhan kedua orang tuanya._

" _Terima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **-000-**

Sakura menatap potongan roti panggang yang sudah selesai diolesi selai stroberi kesukaannya. Di hadapannya ada segelas susu hangat yang baru diminum setengah. Mata _emerald_ -nya menatap sosok wanita cantik diusianya yang menjelang 40 sudah siap dengan setelan kerja seperti biasa.

"Saku- _chan_ , kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit sayang." Ujar ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum, " _Hai'_ _Kaa-chan._ " Sakura menghabiskan susunya dan memakan roti miliknya dengan cepat.

" _Ne,_ setelah ini kau akan diantar oleh Gaara- _kun_ ke sekolah. Ibu tidak bisa mengantarmu sayang. Tapi setelah pekerjaan ibu selesai, ibu akan mengantarmu. Ibu janji." Mebuki mengecup kepala merah muda putrinya dengan sayang. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya di atas kursi dan memberikan uang saku untuk anak gadisnya yang akan masuk ke sekolah sebagai hari pertamanya menjadi siswi SMA.

" _Ha'i,_ tidak usah dipaksakan _Kaa-chan,_ Saku mengerti _Kaa-chan_ pasti sangat sibuk. Hati-hati _ne._ " Sakura membalas pelukan ibunya dan mengecup pipi Mebuki cukup lama.

"Kau memang anak _Kaa-chan_ yang pintar. _Kaa-chan_ berangkat dulu. _Jaa ne,_ Saku- _chan._ " Suara Mebuki hilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya dan menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak. Di luar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sakura kau di dalam? Kau sudah siap belum?"

"Ya, Gaa- _kun._ Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan meletakkan kuncinya di bawah pot bunga nomor 3 dari sebelah kiri. Tempat penyimpanan rahasia ia dan ibunya karena mereka memiliki jam pulang yang berbeda.

"Hai, kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian itu. Sudah siap?" seorang pemuda bersurai merah tua dan warna mata _jadhe_ yang hampir serupa dengan warna mata Sakura menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Sakura memakai pakaian sailor kebanggaan Suna High School. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal dan berkualitas di kota mereka. Untuk memasukinya saja harus melewati tes yang sangat ketat. Dimulai dari tes administrasi, tes tertulis, tes kemampuan bahasa inggris, psikotes, wawancara dengan orang tua, dan tes kesehatan. Dari ribuan pendaftar hanya sekitar 200 siswa yang diterima. Dan Sakura adalah 1 dari siswa yang terpilih itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau terlihat gugup." Gaara menggodanya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan berjalan mendahului Gaara yang terkekeh.

"Cepatlah Gaa- _kun_ , aku tidak mau kita terlambat."

Gaara mengusap lembut surai merah muda adik sepupunya tersebut. Ia segera menyalakan motor sport merah tua miliknya yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Baiklah nona muda, ayo berangkat."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia naik ke atas motor besar itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara.

"Sudah siap?" Gaara menyeringai dibalik helm.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Let's go!_ " Teriaknya seraya mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. Dan motor _sport_ itu pun membelah kota Sunagakure dengan kecepatan di atas 100 km/jam.

 **~000~**

Sepasang mata _hazel_ yang tampak sayu menatap bosan pidato penyambutan siswa/siswi baru. Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning terang yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu sibuk menyampaikan pidatonya yang sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 45 menit. Di sebelahnya terdapat sosok pirang dengan warna mata secerah langit yang berulang kali menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Saso- _chan,_ sebentar lagi setelah tua bangka itu selesai, giliranmu untuk berpidato sebagai siswa peraih nilai tertinggi. Kau tidak gugup heh?" Deidara menyenggol lengan Sasori.

Sasori sendiri yang sedang khusyuk memperhatikan pidato dari kepala sekolah yang sudah hampir habis itu menatap sebal ke arah sahabat pirangnya sejak SMP itu. Ia melirik sekilas dan kembali duduk tenang. Kesal karena merasa terabaikan Deidara memainkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya penyampaian pidato dari siswa teladan tahun ini." Ucap sang pembawa acara. "Kepada Haruno Sakura dipersilahkan." Di tempat lain yang juga sedang melaksanakan upacara penyambutan siswi baru, seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang cukup ideal, rambut merah muda sebahu, warna mata _emerald_ yang begitu teduh, namun sorot matanya begitu dingin, dan kulitnya yang begitu putih maju ke depan sebagai perwakilan siswa teladan yang berhasil meraih peringkat tertinggi di segala rangkaian tes untuk menjaring siswa/siswi baru kemarin. Ia berdiri di tengah podium yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari beratus-ratus pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum. Sedikit gugup ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan menarik nafas panjang.

Sepasang mata _hazel_ itu menatap puluhan bahkan sekitar 200-an teman barunya yang akan berjuang bersama selama tiga tahun ke depan. Ia membaca doa di dalam hati sebelum bersuara untuk menyampaikan amanat dan kesan atau pesannya sebagai siswa baru di Konoha High School.

"Selamat pagi, saya Akasuna Sasori/Haruno Sakura sebagai perwakilan dari siswa baru untuk Konoha High School/ Suna High School mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan."

Secara bersamaan kedua anak manusia yang terpisah antara ruang dan waktu itu menyampaikan pidato penyambutan siswa baru dengan lantang di antara ratusan mata yang menatap mereka.

 **~000~**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan wajahnya yang begitu cantik menghampiri gadis merah muda yang tadi ia kenal saat pembacaan pidato penyambutan dari siswi teladan. Ia menaruh tasnya di samping gadis itu dan menginterupsi kegiatannya sejenak.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku akan berada di kelasmu selama satu tahun ke depan. Salam kenal _ne._ " Gadis pirang itu menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan gadis bermata hijau apel tersebut.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membaca novelnya sejenak. Ia menatap gadis pirang yang terlihat ramah dihadapannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka- _san._ Senang mengenalmu." Ujarnya.

Gadis yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Yamanaka- _san_ itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Namun ia segera tertawa saat kedua alis teman barunya itu mengkerut.

" _Ne,_ kenapa kaku begitu. Panggil Ino saja. Aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura 'kan?" ia merangkul bahu teman barunya itu berusaha mengakrabkan diri. Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia menatap sosok teman barunya itu lebih lembut dan mengangguk.

"Yap, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura, Ino."

"Kyaa... kau tahu Sakura? Penampilanmu saat pidato tadi sangat bagus _ne._ Aku sendiri jadi terkagum-kagum dengan penyampaianmu yang begitu lantang dan berwibawa. Kau pasti sudah biasa membawakan pidato dihadapan orang banyak ya?"

"Kau bisa saja Ino. A-aku juga gugup _ne._ "

Di satu sisi...

"Saso- _chan_ , aku duduk di sebelahmu ya? Kau kan dingin sekali. Pasti tidak ada yang mau duduk disebelah mu." Deidara setengah melemparkan tasnya ke sebelah Sasori yang sibuk membaca buku novel bertemakan psikologi di tangannya. Sebuah kacamata berbentuk persegi bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya yang begitu sempurna. Membuat beberapa gadis tampak berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Terserahmu Dei!" jawabnya ketus tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan matanya dari bacaan dihadapannya.

"Ck! Serius sekali. Nanti kau cepat tua lo Saso- _chan_. Nanti tidak ada gadis yang ingin mendekatimu." Deidara berusaha mengambil alih perhatian Sasori.

"Kau itu berisik sekali! Pergi sana." Sasori mengusir sahabatnya yang sekarang menatapnya secara intens itu.

"Ya...ya... terserah kau saja _Danna._ Aku mau ke kantin sekaligus melihat-lihat suasana sekolah ini kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Deidara. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap fokus pada bacaannya. "Dasar, pria sok misterius!" ia mencibir Sasori dan beranjak dari kelas mereka menuju kantin sekolah. Sasori sendiri membuka kacamata ber- _frame_ persegi itu dan mengusap mata _hazel-_ nya yang terlihat lelah.

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan lokasi tempat ia bersekolah sekarang. Sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga dan dicat berwarna hijau muda dengan arsitektur bercampuran gaya Barat dan Asia. Di tengah-tengah sekolah terdapat air mancur besar yang mengalir dari patung berbentuk manusia yang bersayap. Menjadi lambang sebagai perwujudan dewa ilmu pengetahuan. Di samping itu, lokasi sekolah yang cukup luas ini terdiri dari 5 gedung, yaitu gedung kelas X, kelas XI, kelas, XII, kantor guru dan kantin yang terletak di Timur sekolah.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke halaman belakang yang merupakan tempat yang cukup sepi karena jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswi SHS. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Dan menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada pemuda yang sedang berbaring di tengah hamparan rumput hijau itu sembari mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Ia tidak suka terusik oleh sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Ah... disini sejuk sekali _ne._ Sepertinya menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati makan siang." Sakura membuka kotak _bento_ -nya.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya tidak jauh dari lokasi ia duduk sekarang. Seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk berdoa, gadis itu mulai menikmati bekal makan siangnya tanpa tahu sosok yang memperhatikannya itu menyeringai.

"Gadis yang menarik."

 **~000~**

Sasori menikmati makan malamnya bersama sosok pria dewasa yang tampak seperti duplikatnya. Pria itu bersurai merah dan juga memiliki mata _hazel_ yang sama persis dengan Sasori. Bahkan jika mereka berdua tersenyum akan sangat sulit membedakannya. Mungkin hanya perbedaan garis wajah yang sudah dewasa dan tegaslah yang menandakan bahwa pria itu adalah ayah Sasori.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Saso- _kun?_ Berjalan lancarkan?" tanya pria dewasa itu sembari menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Putra semata wayangnya itu meliriknya sejenak dan mengangguk. Sasori menikmati teh hangat di hadapannya.

"Berjalan dengan baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah menemukan teman baru?" tanya Seigo lagi.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Ia menatap mata _hazel_ yang serupa itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Ayah seperti tidak tahu saja. Memangnya aku terlihat cukup ramah untuk mendapatkan teman baru?"

"Yah... bisa sajakan? Putra sematawayang ayah ini akan berubah." Seigo mengusap rambut merah anaknya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ayah... apakah ayah akan pergi ke Suna lagi untuk proyek itu?" Sasori bertanya disela-sela tertawa mereka.

"Hm... memangnya kenapa? Saso- _kun_ takut kesepian?" Seigo memandang wajah _baby face_ anaknya.

Sasori terlihat ragu, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok dan garpu, "Ya... aku bosan ditingal sendiri." Sasori mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya.

Hidup berdua dengan seorang ayah dan tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu ataupun saudara kerap membuatnya merasa kesepian. Sejak ia kecil, ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Ayahnya bilang bahwa ibunya sudah lama meninggal saat ia berusia 1 tahun. Entah apa penyebab ibunya meninggal, Sasori sendiri tidak tahu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat foto mendiang ibunya itu. Dulu, Seigo tinggal di Suna namun karena kematian ibunya, Seigo berusaha untuk pindah ke Konoha agar bisa melupakan mendiang ibunya tersebut.

Sasori sering kali ditinggal sendiri di apartemen mewah mereka karena Seigo berprofesi sebagai arsitek terkenal yang kerap mendapatkan proyek di luar kota ataupun di luar negeri. Terkadang ia tidak ada di rumah selama satu minggu. Dan Sasori dititipkan ke neneknya yang berada di Suna. Namun, menjelang Sasori berusia 12 tahun ayahnya itu menganggap bahwa putranya sudah cukup besar jika ia tinggal pergi selama perjalanan dinas keluar daerah.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan anaknya Seigo mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Saso- _kun_ , minggu depan ayah hanya keluar kota. Ayah ada proyek di Ame. Dan itu hanya memakan waktu 5 hari. Jika Saso- _kun_ merasa kesepian, Saso- _kun_ bisa tinggal di rumah nenek saat hari Sabtu dan Minggu." Ujar ayahnya.

Sasori mengaduk mie goreng dihadapannya dengan tatapan bosan, "Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sendiri. Dan jarang meluangkan waktu untukku. Aku mau belajar saja di kamar, _Oyasumi._ " Sasori menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seigo sendiri yang menatap kepergian putra tunggalnya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengurut pelipisnya.

"Mebuki- _chan._ " desahnya pelan.

 **~000~**

Hari ini Sakura makan malam di rumah Gaara lagi. Saudara sepupu dari pihak ibunya itu sibuk memasak nasi goreng yang akan menjadi menu makan malam mereka. Haruno Mebuki masih sibuk di kantor dan berpesan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan lembur. Jadi, ia menyuruh anak gadisnya itu untuk bermain sebentar di rumah Gaara sembari menumpang makan malam disana karena bahan makanan di kulkasnya sudah habis.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan!_ Bagaimana kabar sekolah barumu?" tanya Gaara sambil meletakkan nasi goreng dengan telur dadar di atas meja.

Sakura yang sedang melamun itu menatap sepupunya dengan bingung. Gaara membuka celemek merah yang ia gunakan dan mengusap lembut kepala merah muda adik sepupu yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?"

Sakura menyukai usapan Gaara di kepalanya. Ia selalu nyaman jika kakak sepupunya itu memanjakannya seperti sekarang.

"Umm... baik-baik saja Gaa- _kun._ Makan malamnya sudah jadi?" Sakura menatap nasi goreng buatan Gaara yang terlihat menggiurkan. Maklum saja, ia belum makan apa-apa setelah makan siang di sekolah tadi.

" _Gomen ne_ Sakura- _chan,_ _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sedang keluar kota jadi aku hanya bisa masak ini." Gaara mengambil tempat di hadapan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai masakan Gaa- _kun._ " Sakura mulai melahap nasi goreng buatan Gaara itu dengan semangat. Membuat pemuda di seberang tempat ia duduk sekarang tersenyum.

"Sakura- _chan_ manis sekali."

 **~000~**

Haruno Mebuki memperhatikan sosok salah satu dari malaikat kecilnya yang sedang terlelap di kamar Gaara. Tadi, saat ia pulang pukul 22.00 rumah mereka dalam keadaan gelap dan kosong. Namun, lampu teras dan ruang tamu menyala menandakan bahwa rumah itu tidak ditinggal sepenuhnya. Ia mampir ke rumah yang terletak tepat di samping rumahnya yang notabene adalah rumah adiknya sendiri. Mebuki mengetuk beberapa kali sampai sosok pemuda merah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah... _Baa-san._ Silahkan masuk." Gaara membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Maaf mengganggu Gaa- _kun._ Dimana Saku- _chan?_ Dia masih disini?" Mebuki masuk ke dalam dan Gaara mengunci pintu.

"Yah... dia tertidur sehabis makan malam. Mungkin kelelahan. _Baasan_ sendiri baru pulang? _Baasan_ sudah makan malam?" Tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

Mebuki mengacak surai merah Gaara dengan gemas. Anak itu terlihat seperti anak laki-lakinya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Hm... _Baasan_ lembur. _Baasan_ kira Sakura di rumah. Tapi suasana rumah sepertinya kosong, makanya _Baasan_ ke sini. Anak itu, merepotkan saja." Mebuki mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan membuka _blazer_ kerjanya yang membuatnya gerah. Tak lama kemudian Gaara datang sembari membawakan teh hangat.

" _Arigatou,_ Gaa- _kun._ " Gaara tersenyum samar.

"Tak apa _Baa-san._ Saku- _chan_ 'kan sudah Gaara anggap adik kandung."

"Dimana dia Gaa- _kun?_ "

"Tertidur di kamar."

Maka dari itu ia disini. Menatap lembut gadis merah muda yang ia lahirkan 16 tahun yang lalu. Gadis kecilnya yang tumbuh tanpa mendapat kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dan kesepian karena dirinya yang sering keluar kota demi menafkahi kehidupan mereka. Andai saja, kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu itu tidak terjadi, mungkin ia dan Sakura tidak harus berpisah dari Seigo dan juga Sasori. Melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, Mebuki menjadi rindu dengan sosok anaknya yang satu lagi. Saudara kembar Sakura yang mungkin hari ini juga sudah duduk dibangku SMA.

"Sasori- _kun_ , bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Ia mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura. "Seandainya aku dan Seigo tidak egois, kita semua pasti hidup bahagia sayang." Ujarnya sedih seraya mencium kepala Sakura.

Gaara sendiri yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari balik celah pintu kamarnya menatap nanar ke arah Sakura dan ibunya. Ia memang tidak tahu siapa ayah dari adik kecilnya itu, namun ia pernah mendengar ucapan ibunya bahwa Sakura itu memiliki saudara kembar. Dan saudara kembarnya itu dibawa pergi oleh ayah mereka. Gaara yang saat itu baru berusia 2 tahun tidak mengetahui apa-apa kecuali fakta bahwa ayah dan ibu Sakura dicerai paksa oleh keluarga ayah Sakura. Dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu anak. Sakura dibawa oleh ibunya, dan saudara kembarnya dibawa oleh ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Word [3297]**

 **JBI, 15.06.16 (2:14)**

 **Akasuna Ryuhara**


	2. Pertemuan

_Sasori kecil menemani adik kembarnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Walau ia baru menginjak usia sekitar 8 bulan, namun ia sudah bisa dipercaya untuk menemani adik kembarnya. Di dalam box bayinya sekarang, terlihat bayi mungil bersurai merah muda yang terlelap nyenyak sembari memeluk boneka kelincinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai merah muda yang terasa lembut. Mencubit kecil pipi chubby adiknya yang kemerah-merahan dan begitu menggemaskan._

" _Kula. Kula-chan." gumamnya pelan._

 _Sasori memandangi lagi bayi mungil yang masih terlelap itu. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluk boneka teddy bear berwarna cokelat muda kecil sebagai teman tidurnya. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang manis. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk ikut terlelap dan menutup sepasang mata hazelnya untuk menjemput mimpinya._

" _Mat tidul." Ujarnya pelan._

 _Tanpa disadarinya, terdapat dua pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Seorang pria dewasa dan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka kecil. Sang suami tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala istrinya dengan sayang._

" _Sepertinya Saso-kun bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Saku-chan. semoga mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang akur, Mebuki-chan," ujarnya._

" _Ya! Kau benar Seigo-kun. Saso-kun pasti bisa menjadi contoh kakak yang baik untuk Saku-chan." Mebuki tersenyum._

 _Seandainya saja jika tidak ada paksaan dan keikutcampuran dari pihak 'itu' mungkin mereka berempat bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal dan bahagia layaknya pasangan-pasangan di luar sana._

 **Story By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Sasori x Sakura x Sasuke**

 **Warning: Twincest, mature theme, OOC, typo (S).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Walau sejauh apapun takdir memisahkan mereka. Jika kedua benang itu telah bersatu, mereka akan tetap dipertemukan kembali**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter Two:** **Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandangi segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang melakukan atraksi dan tarin-tarian di tengah lapangan _indoor_ gedung olahraga. Hari ini sudah genap dua minggu ia jalani sebagai siswi SMA di Suna Senior High School. Saat menjalani pengenalan ekstrakulikuler yang disediakan oleh SHS, Sakura tertarik untuk mengikuti ekskul _cheerleaders_. Baginya, yang sudah cukup lama berkecimpung di dunia _dance_ tersebut menari dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh juga termasuk salah satu olahraga. Karena dengan menari tubuh akan mengeluarkan keringat dan metabolisme serta peredaran darah akan menjadi lebih lancar. Apalagi ia sudah menggeluti bidang _cheerleading_ ini sejak SMP. Sakura mendapati posisi yang cukup bagus saat itu. Dan mungkin karena hobinya tersebutlah membentuk tubuhnya dengan cukup baik dan ideal seperti sekarang. Sakura menatap formulir yang sudah ia isi. Tadi pagi teman pirangnya itu memberikannya dan menyarankan Sakura untuk mendaftar ke klub _cheerleading_ apalagi setelah tahu bahwa gadis itu merupakan mantan kapten.

"Sakura, kau menjadi daftar tidak? Ayo kesana. Berikan formulirnya pada Shion _senpai._ " Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menatap sahabatnya sedikit ragu, namun ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan tetap melanjutkan hobinya di klub itu karena ia sangat suka dengan sesuatu yang energik.

Di samping itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ yang menjuntai panjang di wajahnya menatap gadis merah muda yang kini menyerahkan formulirnya pada kapten _cheers_ SHS yang sedang beristirahat. Mereka tampak bersenda gurau dan gadis itu tertawa kecil.

" _Teme,_ kau sedang apa? Berikan bolanya pada kami." Seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memanggil pemuda tersebut dengan sebutan ' _Teme'_. Sedikit kesal karena pemuda pirang itumengganggu konsenterasinya ia melempar bola itu secara asal.

"Ck! Dia kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba melamun dan marah sendiri. Dasar Sasuke _Teme!_ " Gumamnya sambil mengambil bola yang datang ke arahnya.

"Biarkan saja Naruto, mungkin dia sedang lelah." Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya melakukan peregangan.

Hari ini akan di lakukan latihan dasar untuk siswa baru yang mendaftar ke ekskul basket. Maka dari itu ketiga pemuda tadi –Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba- melakukan latihan _Three on Three_ dengan ketiga siswa dari kelas lain. Mereka sudah berlatih sedari tadi sembari melihat-lihat klub _cheerleaders_ latihan.

"Yosh! Latihan ini membuatku semakin bersemangat lagi. Ayo Kiba, _Teme,_ kita ke kantin." Naruto berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya dan berjalan menuju kedua temannya yang sedang beristirahat. Waktu untuk istirahat masih ada sekitar 20 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Manik _blue ocean_ miliknya kembali menatap sosok sahabat sejak SMP nya yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Diikutinya arah pandangan mata Sasuke, terlihat gadis merah muda yang sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan ringan dengan kedua pom-pom di tangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mencontohkan gerakan yang diinstruksikan oleh Shion. Tak berapa setelah itu mereka tertawa, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai.

Paham dengan situasi yang sedang dirasakannya, Naruto berjalan kearah temannya itu dan merangkulnya, " _Teme,_ gadis itu bernama Sakura. Kau tahu? Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menumbangkan posisimu di hasil ujian saat masuk ke sini _ne,_ " bisiknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan gadis itu kembali, ia melirik manik biru cerah milik sahabatnya dan bergumam, "Hn. Menarik."

 **~o0o~**

Gaara sedang bergabung dengan teman sesame OSIS-nya di SHS. Yah… pemuda tampan bersurai merah ini sedang duduk di bangku kelas XI. Ia mendapatkan jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS untuk tahun ajaran ini. Maka dari itu ia sibuk mengurusi hal-hal penting seperti pengadaan festival olahraga sekolah, perlombaan, ataupun acara-acara yang melibatkannya secara langsung. Hari ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan surat perizinan mengenai latihan baskter persahabatan antara Suna High School dan Konoha High School yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Ia tidak sempat untuk bekunjung menemui adik merah mudanya yang tergolong masih baru di lingkungan sekolah ini. Namun, begitu mana _jadhe-_ nya bersibobrok dengan sosok merah muda yang sedang melakukan gerakan kecil untuk sebagai salah satu syarat masuk menjadi anggota _cheerleaders_ membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikan gadis itu lebih dekat.

"Gaara, kau harus mengurus surat perizinan tentang festival yang akan di…" ucapan gadis yang memiliki rambut serupa dengannya itu terpotong karena si lawan bicara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sesuatu. Ia memegang ganggang kaca matanya dan menatap lurus objek yang sedang dipandangi rekan sesama OSIS-nya itu. Seorang gadis merah muda yang sempat menjadi siswi peraih nilai tertinggi di SHS untuk tahun ini. Ia melirik kearah Gaara, dan memperhatikan seulas senyum yang sangat langka untuk dilihatnya mengingat Gaara adalah tipe pemuda yang irit senyum.

"Wah.. jadi kau meneukan target baru hm? Gaara!" Karin berbisik dengan nada pelan di telinganya. Membuat Gaara yang sedang fokus pada objek itu terkejut dan berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu Karin." Ujarnya cepat.

"Kau itu! Aku sedang bicara tapi kau malah mengabaikanku. Aku tahu gadis itu memang manis, tapi gadis di sebelahmu ini tidak kalah manis darinya Gaara- _kun!_ " Ujarnya dan menekankan _suffiks_ "- _kun"_ di akhir kalimatnya, pertanda bahwa ia merasa sebal karena telah diabaikan oleh rekannya tersebut.

Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau terlalu berlebihan Karin."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mengecek kesiapan lapangan _indoor_ sebagai tepat diadakannya latihan persahabatan yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi.

 **~o0o~**

Sasori memantulkan sebuah bola oranye di tangannya. Sebuah _jersey_ berwarna merah marun dengan nomor punggung 8 di belakangnya melekat secara sempurna di tubuh atletisnya yang sekarang berkeringat. Ia sudah bergabung menjadi tim inti di basket Konoha High School. Salah satu yang menyebabkannya diterima di sekolah yang bergengsi ini adalah karena prestasinya yang sangat baik di cabang olahraga basket. Ia pernah bergabung di tim basket nasional putra perwakilan Jepang untuk ikut bertanding di pertandingan basket untuk kawasan Asia Timur. Karena itulah, pelatih basket KHS –Asuma _sensei-_ langsung menerimanya saat mendaftarkan diri di ekskul basket. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan bibit unggul seperti Sasori. Hal ini terbukti saat satu minggu setelah Sasori bergabung irama permainan tim basket menjadi berbeda dan terkesan lebih hidup. Sasori melakukan _lay up_ sebelum melemparkan bola dengan begitu gesit ke arah ring.

Bug!

Bunyi pantulan bola sebagai tumbukan antara benda padat di permukaan semen yang keras mengakhiri latihan personalnya. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dan menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang dilemparkan sahabatnya. Manic _hazel_ -nya menatap sahabat pirangnya yang melompat turun dari tribun penonton ke lapangan basket. Wah… ternyata pemuda pirang ini cukup berani untuk melompat dari ketinggian di atas 5 meter tersebut. Ia menyeringai melihat sahabatnya yang tampak sedikit kesal.

" _Danna,_ kau sudah menjadi tim inti hm? Hebat sekali, sekali daftar sudah mendapatkan _jersey_ ini. Kau membuatku iri un." Deidara mencibir kearah sahabatnya.

Sasori menegak minuman isotonik yang tadi ia beli sebelum latihan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dan melirik sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Hm… kau dari mana saja? Dua hari tidak masuk sekolah."

"Yah… kau tahu un, aku ikut dengan ibuku ke Suna. Soalnya nenekku sakit keras beberapa hari ini. Dan mungkin akhir minggu nanti aku akan ke sana lagi. "

"Nenekmu sakit apa?"

"Penyakit orang tua _un._ Di masa-masa kritisnya itu tetap saja memaksakanku untuk pindah ke Suna High School agar bisa menemani si pirang _baka_ Ino yang berisik itu. Kau tahukan? Aku membencinya karena dia itu berisik sekali. Seandainya aku pindah, hari-hariku pasti akan berjalan sangat suram _un._ Aku takut itu." Deidara menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Sasori menghela nafas lelah.

"Akhir minggu ini aku juga akan ke Suna." Ujarnya pendek.

Mendengarkan pernyataan itu entah bagaimana Deidara segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap intens mata _hazel_ Sasori.

"Yang benar _un?_ Gyaaa… aku akan ditemani Saso- _chan!_ "

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Dei!" Sasori melirik tajam sahabat pirangnya.

Deidara yang tampak begitu senang menghentikan teriakannya. Ia merangkul Sasori sok dekat dan menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan intens.

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau ke Suna?"

Sasori menyingkirkan tangan Deidara dari atas pundaknya. Ia melemparkan botol minuman isotoniknya ke arah tempat sampah yang cukup jauh dan ajaibnya masuk. Seraya berdiri Sasori mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket, "Ayah sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Aku menginap di rumah nenek saja."

 **~o0o~**

" _Seigo-kun, lebih baik kau ceraikan saja Haruno itu. Dia hanya membawa malapetaka untuk keluarga kita." Akasuna Chiyo menatap kesal pada dua sosok anak dan menantunya yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu sembari menundukkan wajah mereka dengan raut penuh penyesalan._

" _Kau tahu Mebuki-san? Proyek untuk pembangunan hotel itu memakan dana yang tidak sedikit. Dan bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh memberikan proyek ini pada orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka? Kau sudah tahukan proyek besar ini sudah lama menjadi incaran kami. Dan kamu melenyapkan itu semua dengan mudahnya. Hah! Aku bingung harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Apa kau bisa mengganti puluhan juta dollar yang kau hilangkan itu?" Akasuna Chiyo kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada Mebuki yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis sesegukkan. Akasuna Seigo yang duduk di sebelahnya berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya. Ini mungkin tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Mebuki. Seigol-ah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kerugian yang sekarang melanda perusahaan mereka dan membuat nama Akasuna group di bursa saham menurun drastis. Beberapa bulan sesudah ia memenangkan tender besar untuk membangun sebuah hotel mewah di pinggir kota kawasan Sunagakure itu ia mempercayakan kepada Mebuki untuk menyelesaikan proyek itu. Ia percaya bahwa istrinya itu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik agar ibunya bisa merubah pandangannya terhadap menantunya tersebut._

 _Dari awal mereka menikah, Akasuna Chiyo kurang menyetujui pilihan Seigo. Hal ini karena anak pertamanya itu menolak perjodohannya dengan keluarga yang dinilainya cukup setara dengan Akasuna. Seigo mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidupnya yang merupakan sekretaris pribadinya di kantor -Haruno Mebuki-. Namun mendengarkan nama marga yang terletak di nama gadis pilihannya itu membuat Chiyo kurang senang dengan pilihan anaknya. Akasuna dan keluarga Haruno adalah dua rival sejati di bidang properti beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum akhirnya keluarga Haruno menjual sahamnya karena mereka tidak memiliki anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka. Mereka mengambil alih untuk berjaya di bidang medis hingga sekarang. Dan salah satu keturunan mereka Haruno Mebuki bekerja sebagai sekretaris di keluarga mereka karena gadis itu berbakat di bidang arsitektur. Namun, sepertinya memperkerjakan salah satu dari Haruno adalah pilihan yang salah. Karena terbukti, ialah yang menyebabkan perusahaan Akasuna diambang kebangkrutan seperti sekarang._

" _Kau tahukan Seigo-kun, aku menaruh harapan yang besar kepadamu untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini setelah mendiang Tousan-mu meninggal. Tapi kenapa kau mengecewakan Kaasan seperti ini? Kau menunjuk dia yang notabene bukan seorang Akasuna untuk memimpin proyek besar yang sudah menjadi incaran kita sejak lama. Dan semuanya menjadi sia-sia setelah perusahaan menanggung kerugian yang amat besar. Sekarang terserahmu saja! Tinggalkan dia atau lepaskan marga Akasuna dari namamu." Chiyo memberikannya pilihan yang berat._

" _Kaasan! Jangan memberikanku pilihan seperti itu. Mebuki-chan dan aku bisa memperbaikinya. Tolong percayakan pada kami Kaasan. Beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi." Seigo menundukkan wajahnya memohon di hadapan ibunya._

 _Chiyo memandang anaknya dengan garang, "Tegakkan kepalamu Seigo-kun! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menunduk memohon demi gadis itu! Kau itu seorang AKASUNA!" Chiyo menekankan marga mereka dan memaksa putranya itu untuk berdiri._

" _Bawa pergi bayi perempuanmu Haruno-san! Dan biarkan Sasori-kun tetap disini karena dia akan menjadi penerus utama kerajaan Akasuna Group selanjutnya. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu disini. Dasar jalang!" Teriaknya._

 _Mebuki yang sedari tadi sudah menahan amarah karena ucapan-ucapan ibu mertuanya yang menjelek-jelekkan dan menginjak-injak marga Haruno bangkit dari posisinya. Mata emerald-nya menatap tajam pada ibu mertuanya yang sudah lanjut usia itu._

" _Baik jika itu keinginan Kaasan! Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku sudah muak dengan semua tuduhan-tuduhan dan hinaan Kaasan tentang keluargaku. Tapi aku akan membawa Saso-kun karena dia juga anakku." Mebuki segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan Seigo._

 _Seigo yang tersentak dengan ucapan istrinya itu segera menyusul Mebuki yang berlari ke arah kamar mereka. Mata hazel-nya terkejut saat Mebuki mengambil dua buah hati mereka yang baru saja tertidur 1 jam yang lalu. Mebuki menggendong Sakura yang mengusap matanya dan menangis sesegukan karena dibangunkan secara paksa oleh ibunya. Sedangkan Sasori, bocah kecil yang merupakan duplikat Seigo itu menggandeng tangan ibunya dengan pandangan yang sedikit takut._

" _Kau mau kemana Mebuki-chan? Tolong jangan bawa anak-anak kita. Disini rumah kalian." Seigo mencoba mencegah kepergian Mebuki. Namun ibu dari 2 anak kembar itu menatap suaminya dengan pandangan kecewa sekaligus terluka._

" _Tidak bisa Seigo-kun. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan cercaan dan hinaan ibumu tentang keluargaku. Aku akan kembali ke rumah Kaasan dan Tousan untuk merawat Saso-kun dan Saku-chan. Kita sepertinya harus berpisah." Mebuki mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan mungil Sasori._

" _Tidak. Tidak ada yang pergi dari rumah ini. Kau istriku Mebuki-chan, dan mereka adalah buah cinta kita. Jangan memintaku untuk berpisah seperti itu." Ujar Seigo berusaha membujuk istrinya._

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa! Harga diriku sudah tidak ada di rumah ini jika kita tetap bersama Seigo-kun. Maaf, aku harus pergi." Mebuki menerobos pertahanan Seigo. Ia membimbing Sasori dan menggendong Sakura yang terus menangis untuk keluar dari kediaman itu, tapi sebelum bisa mencapai pintu keluar seseorang merebut Sasori dari sisinya._

 _Chiyo menggendong cucu pertamanya itu dan membuat Sasori berteriak kencang karena terpisah dari ibunya, "Kaa-… Kaa-chan!" Pekiknya. Mebuki yang merasakan tangan kecil dari Sasori yang berpisah darinya menatap buah hatinya yang kini digendong oleh Chiyo._

" _Lepas! Lepaskan Saso-kun! Saso-kun mau Kaa-chan!" Sasori berusaha memberontak. Namun Chiyo mengeratkan gendongannya dan menatap Mebuki dengan tajam._

" _Pergi kau dasar jalang! Jangan membawa Sasori bersamamu. Dia pewaris Akasuna. Dan jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu dan anakmu itu! Kalian berdua bukan Akasuna lagi."_

" _Sasori-kun!" Mebuki berusaha merebut anaknya._

 _Namun dua orang pengawal kediaman Akasuna menahan pergerakan Mebuki dan menarik jauh ibu dari dua anak itu dari kediaman mewah itu. Memisahkan ibu dari anaknya dan mungkin juga menjadi pertemuan terakhir antara Sasori dan Mebuki serta saudara kembarnya Sakura._

" _Sasori-kun!" Teriak Mebuki._

" _Kaa-chan! Saso mau Kaa-chan, Sakula!" teriak bocah kecil itu._

 **~o0o~**

Seperti biasa di hari Sabtu, Sakura baru saja selesai _jogging_ di sekitar rumahnya bersama Gaara. Rencananya siang ini ia dan Gaara akan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari yang mulai menipis. Mebuki dan Kagura –Ibu Gaara- akan pergi ke rumah saudara sepupu mereka yang baru saja melahirkan. Jika dilihat dari jauh orang-orang pasti akan mengira bahwa kedua anak berbeda gender ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi Sakura yang menggandeng mesra saudara sepupunya. Mereka sudah biasa seperti itu. Jika tidak di lingkungan sekolah Sakura akan bermanja-manja dengan Gaara karena ia sudah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai sosok kakak laki-lakinya.

"Gaa- _kun_ , setelah berbelanja kita mampir ke restoran _seafood_ yang baru buka di dekat stasiun ya? A-aku ingin makan kepiting," ujar Sakura dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum samar, ia hanya akan senyum dihadapan Sakura. Karena _image-_ nya di sekolah terkenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang dingin. Telapak tangannya yang besa menyentuh helaian merah muda Sakura. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

"Hn. Baiklah tuan putri."

"Gaara- _kun!_ " Sakura memukul pelan pundak Gaara dan dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori baru saja tiba setelah mengalami perjalanan selama 2 jam dari Konoha ke Suna. Jarak dari kedua kota besar tersebut memang dekat. Jika menggunakan transportasi umum bisa memakan waktu 2 jam, namun jika menggunakan kendaraan pribadi hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1,5 jam. Akasuna Seigo sedang menangani proyek di Ame yang masih berlangsung hingga sekarang. Sasori sendiri merasa bosan jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk ke Sunagakure sebagai _refreshing_ sekaligus mengunjungi neneknya yang semakin tua.

Mata _hazel-_ nya menatap sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh dari lokasinya sekarang. Berjalan kaki dari stasiun membuatnya haus. Sasori sengaja menggunakan transportasi umum karena motor kesayangannya sedang diservice secara berkala. Maka dari itu ia menggunakan kereta jurusan Konoha-Suna yang berangkat pukul 10 pagi tadi.

"Mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa cemilan." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket yang cukup besar di Sunagakure.

.

.

.

"Gaa- _kun,_ kita berbelanja apa dulu _ne?_ Bumbu dapur atau cemilan?" Sakura mengambil kereta dorong berukur sedang saat memasuki supermarket tadi. Gaara sendiri sibuk membuk catatan belanja mengenai barang-barang kebutuhan yang harus mereka beli melalui _tab_ -nya.

"Hn, Kita ke rak bumbu dapur dulu Saku- _chan._ "

" _Ha'I,_ ayo _ne…_ Gaa- _kun._ "

Sakura mendorong _trolli_ mereka dengan semangat. Mereka segera melangkah menuju rak yang menjual berbagai macam bumbu dapur.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pegawai wanita yang bertugas menyambut kedatangan para pelanggan tersipu malu saat menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna cokelat tua dan dilapisi sebuah jaket berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan. Pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu menatap pelayan tadi dengan wajah datar. Ia sudah terlalu bosan menghadapi berbagai macam pandangan yang ditujukan oleh kaum hawa kepadanya.

"Se-selamat berbelanja." Pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuah keranjang berwarna biru kepadanya. Sasori menerimanya dengan baik dan bergumam pelan untuk menunjukkan respon terima kasihnya.

Mata _hazel-_ nya tertuju pada rak yang berisi makanan dan cemilan. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan beberapa roti, snack, minuman dan mie instan selama disini.

Sakura merasakan pegangan tangannya dan Gaara terlepas. Gadis merah muda itu melayangkan tatapan bingung. Kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya menggembung dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gaa- _kun,_ ada apa _ne?_ Kenapa dilepaskan?" Sakura melayangkan protesnya.

Gaara memasukkan beberapa bumbu seperti bawang, kecap, saos, garam, penyedap rasa dan bumbu masak lainnya ke dalam _trolli_ mereka. Ia sengaja melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka karena merasa kurang leluasa saat mengambil barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Saku- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengambil mie instan di bagian cemilan hm? Supaya kegiatan ini lebih cepat selesai." Gaara tersenyum sembari melirik sepupunya dari sudut matanya.

"Gaa- _kun_ sengaja yak arena ingin berpisah dariku? Baiklah, terserah Gaa- _kun_ saja!" Sakura beranjak dari sana. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan mengambil sebuah keranjang kosong disudut rak-rak. Jika ia sudah mengatakan 'terserah' itu artinya ia marah pada Gaara.

Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu mengangkat bahunya bingung dan membiarkan Sakura merajuk. Mungkin setangkai es krim rasa stroberi bisa membujuknya kembali. Terkadang, sepupunya itu masih kekanak-kanakan.

Sakura memasukkan roti tawar dan selai rasa kacang serta stroberi ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Bibir mungilnya masih terus mengerucut sesekali menggerutu karena Gaara berniat memisahkan diri darinya. Padahal saat-saat berbelanja bersama adalah sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ia suka menghabiskan waktu dengan sepupunya itu, apalagi _weekend_ seperti sekarang. Setelah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS hampir seluruh waktu dihabiskannya di sekolah. Bahkan untuk bertegur sapa di lingkungan sekolah saja mereka jadi jarang. Sesampai di rumah Gaara kelelahan dan beristirahat lebih dulu. Atau terkadang menemaninya hingga Mebuki pulang dan menjemputnya di rumah Gaara seperti biasa. Kalau seperti itu, Sakura merasa kesepian. Ia sudah terlalu sering ditinggal oleh ibunya yang bekerja untuk menafkahi mereka dan sekarang Gaara kurang memberinya perhatian karena sibuk dengan organisasi. Haruskah ia menyibukkan dirinya juga agar rasa kesepian itu bisa hilang?

Saat akan memasukkan mie instan rasa kari ayam yang menjadi kesukaan Sakura, sebuah tangan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu mengambil satu-satunya stok yang tersedia disana dan memasukkannya ke keranjang. Tentu saja hal yang terjadi secara cepat itu membuat Sakura kaget. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang kini berjalan membelakanginya. Sebuah senyuman terbit dibibir mungil Sakura. Ia tahu, Gaara hanya mempermainkannya buktinya pemuda itu kembali lagikan?

"Gaa- _kun,_ jangan seperti tadi _ne._ A-aku tidak suka Gaa- _kun_ mengabaikanku." Sakura menggandeng pemuda bersurai merah tadi dengan mesra.

Merasa ada seorang gadis yang merangkulnya tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada gadis cantik di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Gaa- _kun,_ jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat mata Gaara.

 _Hazel_ bertemu _emerald._

Deg!

Seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, kedua anak manusia itu merasakan rasa perih di dada mereka masing-masing. Sakura segera melepas pegangannya di lengan kekar pemuda tadi. Kedua pasang _emerald-_ nya menatap sepasang _hazel_ yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

" _Ke-kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak asing dengan mata itu. Si-siapa sebenarnya dia?"_ Batin Sakura.

Sasori menatap terkejut oleh sepasang _emerald_ yang meneduhkan itu. Walau ia sendiri sebenarnya kesal jika ada gadis yang mendekatinya entah kenapa, ia begitu menyukai sepasang mata ini. Terasa menyejukkan, sekaligus merindukan?

"Ah… _Ano…_ maaf, aku kira k-kau adalah Gaa- _kun._ Ha-habisnya warna rambut kalian sama. _Go-gomen ne!_ " Sakura membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat untuk meminta maaf dari pemuda bersurai merah yang ia kira Gaara.

"Y-ya… ti-tidak apa." Ujarnya gugup. Baru kali ini ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup cepat. ' _A-aku kenapa?'_ Sasori memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

Helaian merah muda Sakura tersangkut di resleting jaket Sasori saat gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertatapan. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah karena pemuda yang ia anggap Gaara tadi cukup tampan. Ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Gaara, hanya saja pemuda di depannya ini tidak memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya dan warna matanya menyejukkan. Berwarna cokelat _hazel_ yang manis.`

"Se-sekali _go-gomen ne,_ a-aku salah orang." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Ia memandang kedua mata indah itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berlari kecil dari sana. Mengabaikan tatapan dari sepasang _hazel_ yang terus mengikuti pergerakannya dan tersenyum saat gadis itu menghilang di balik rak berisi kopi-kopian.

"Gadis yang manis."

Jemari kekar Sasori mengambil sejumput merah muda yang sempat tersangkut di resleting jaketnya. Ia merasakan tekstur lembut dari helaian yang tertinggal itu dan menghirup aroma stroberi dari sana. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya dan menyimpan helaian merah muda itu ke dalam saku jaket.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi, m _erah muda,_ " gumam Sasori.

Sakura menemukan Gaara yang mendorong _trolli_ belanja yang sudah hampir penuh. Gadis itu buru-buru meletakkan keranjang belanjanya dengan asal dan memeluk Gaara hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh ke belakang jika saja pertahanannya gagal.

"Gaa- _kun!_ Gaa- _kun!_ Gaa- _kun!_ " Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kekar Gaara. Ia memeluk erat tubuh atletis itu dan menumpahkan segala emosinya disana.

"Gaa- _kun,_ ja-jangan meninggalkanku lagi _ne._ " Suara serak Sakura terdengar di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menimpa gadis itu hingga berlari dan memeluknya seperti sekarang. Ia mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura yang terasa lembut dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

" _Gomen ne_ Sakura- _chan,_ yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. A-aku minta maaf." Bisik Gaara. Gadis dipelukannya mengangguk pelan. Namun Sakura masih enggan untuk melepas pelukan mereka.

" _Pemuda tadi. A-aku menyukai matanya ne."_ Batin Sakura. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Gaara.

 **~o0o~**

Deidara menatap bosan pada sepupu jauhnya si pirang cerewet Yamanaka Ino. Niatnya berkunjung kesini adalah untuk menjenguk nenek yang usianya semakin tua dan sakit-sakitan. Tetapi sialnya ia malah bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu di rumah sakit.

"Ha! Kau lagi _un._ Tidak adakah gadis lain yang harus aku temui di Suna yang luas ini? Kenapa harus dirimu." Deidara menatap bosan pada Ino yang duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamar VIP tempat nenek mereka dirawat.

"Kenapa Dei- _chan_ menatapku begitu? Dei- _chan_ tidak kangen ya?" Ino sangat suka menggoda sepupunya itu dengan sebutan ' _Dei-chan'_. Karena ia tahu Deidara sangat membenci sebutan itu.

" _Urusai yo,_ pig!" Deidara menatap galak pada sepasang warna mata yang hampir serupa dengannya itu.

"Huhh… sudah SMA tapi masih saja seperti itu hahahaha… kau tidak berubah Dei- _nii._ Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Ino.

Mendengarkan bahwa gadis itu tidak menambahkan _suffiks_ menjijikkan di belakang namanya, Deidara melembutkan pandangannya. Walau bagaimana pun mereka tetap saja saudara. Dan sialnya mereka mirip.

"Hm, baik _un._ Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang _nii-chan_ lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Ino memamerkan senyumnya. Ia memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan' _Nii-chan'_ karena pemuda itu tua setahun darinya. Hanya saja Deidara terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Deidara.

"Di suna High School. Hei _Nii-chan,_ gadis-gadis di sekolahku cantik-cantik lo. Mau kukenalkan tidak?" goda Ino.

Mendengarkan gadis-gadis cantik, tentu saja Deidara tertarik. "Benarkah? Wah kau harus mengenalkanku pada mereka Pig!" ujarnya semangat.

"Yah… mudah saja. Kau juga harus mengenalkanku pada cowok-cowok KHS _ne._ Aku dengar mereka tampan-tampan." Ino berteriak kegirangan.

"Hahahah tentu saja. Beberapa minggu lagi tim basket kami akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SHS. Nanti saat itu kau harus mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu ya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa lama sekali? Minggu depan saja bagaimana _ne?_ bukannya minggu depan _long weekend_ dari hari Jumat heh? Kita adakan _Gokkon_ saja _Nii-chan_. Mau tidak? Aja temanmu yang tampan-tampan. Kyaaaaa!" Pekik Ino.

Memikirkan saran dari Ino, benar juga. Minggu depan itu ada tanggal merah yang jatuh pada hari Jum'at karena hari libur nasional. Sepertinya ini bisa menjadi tawaran menarik. Sasori pasti bisa diajak, dengan modus menemaninya liburan. Hm… boleh juga.

"Ah! Kau benar _pig!_ Baiklah, kita janjian saja _ne._ Aku akan membawa temanku dan kau membawa temanmu. Mengenai tempat pertemuan dan jumlah orang yang pergi nanti aku bicarakan dulu. Yang pasti aku dan Saso- _chan_ pasti ikut." Ujar Deidara dengan yakin.

"Yap benar, kau smsku ya jika sudah tahu berapa orang temanmu yang akan pergi. Yang pasti aku dan jidat akan datang. Yosh!" Kedua pirang itu kembali tertawa keras. Tanpa tahu bahwa merekalah yang mungkin menjadi perantara untuk menyambungkan kembali benang takdir yang terputus.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Word {4215}**

 **Jbi, 16.06.16 (1:38)**

 **Akasuna Ryuhara**


	3. Goukon

**Verbotene Liebe (Cinta Terlarang)**

 **Story By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Sasori x Sakura**

 **Warning: Twincest, mature theme, OOC, typo (S).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika kita jodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter Three:** **Goukon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan rencananya tadi sore, pada keesokan harinya Ino memberitahukan pada Sakura mengenai rencananya yang akan melakukan _Goukon_ atau istilah yang lebih mudah dicernanya adalah kencan buta pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda yang sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya di kantin Suna High School itu mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia bingung.

"A-apa Ino? _Goukon?_ A-apa itu? Lagi pula dengan siapa kau akan melakukannya?" Sakura menatap teman pirangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya sembari memasukkan mie yang ia sumpit ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino yang asyik mewarnai kuku-kuku jemarinya dengan kuteks berwarna ungu muda menautkan alisnya saat mendengarkan pertanyaan gadis itu,

" _Goukon._ Kau tahu itu, kan Sakura? _Goukon_ itu yah... istilahnya kencan buta. Biasanya akan ada beberapa pasang anak laki-laki dan para gadis. Mereka akan bertemu di suatu tempat, misalnya di kafe lalu saling berkenalan dan melakukan kencan buta. Jika beruntung yah, kau bisa mendapatkan mereka dan melakukan penjajakan hubungan ke tahapan yang lebih serius," Ino meniup-niup kuku-kukunya dan tersenyum cantik.

"Hah! Kegiatan membosankan sekali. Lagi pula _long weekend_ minggu depan akan aku isi dengan tidur seharian di rumah _ne,_ atau bermain dengan Gaa- _kun,_ jalan-jalan dan melakukan aktivitas menyenangkan lainnya," Sakura menyesap kuah ramen yang baru saja habis. Kemudian mata _emerald-_ nya secara tidak sengaja menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ dari kejauhan yang sepertinya sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Gaa- _kun!_ Gaa- _kun!_ Dia itu sepupumu Sakura. Lagi pula apa salahnya mengikuti kencan buta? Toh tidak ada ruginya sama sekali. Jika ujung-ujungnya kencan butamu gagal, setidaknya kau punya pengalaman dan bisa menambah teman. Tidak salahkan?" Ino menatap Sakura penuh harap, "Sakura, ikut ya? Aku sudah janji dengan Dei- _nii._ Aku berjanji, jika kau tidak suka dengan teman-teman Dei- _nii_ kau bisa pulang lebih cepat. Aku akan mengarang alasan yang bisa diterima supaya kau bisa kabur. Temani aku ya? _Please...~_ " Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Membuat gadis keturunan Haruno itu meneguk ludahnya dan dengan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huh! Baiklah _pig!_ Tapi sebentar saja. Jika acaranya membosankan aku akan pulang!"

"Yeay! Kau memang teman terbaikku Sakura- _chan!_ " Ino memeluk Sakura dengan senang. "Aku akan mengajak Tenten dan Yakumo supaya tidak terlalu monoton jika hanya kita berdua."

"Yap, terserah kau saja _Pig!_ Aku harus pergi dulu."

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke baru saja akan melakukan latihan sendiri untuk mengukur sejauh mana ia bisa mencetak angka. Ia harus terus berlatih agar saat pertandingan persahabatan nanti tim SHS tidak kalah dari KHS. Walau ini hanya disebut sebagai pertandingan persahabatan diantara kedua sekolah yang selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, ia tidak suka jika timnya harus kalah. Apalagi kabarnya ia mendengar bahwa KHS merekrut seorang pemain baru yang pernah ikut turnamen basket se-Asia Timur. Bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikan suasana pertandingan mereka nanti. Ia memang lebih suka menggunakan lapangan _indoor._ Karena selain lapangannya lebih luas, juga tempatnya tidak di ruang terbuka, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut akan berkeringat karena memang sekarang bukan jamnya olahraga.

Sret!

Sebuah benda terjatuh.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan men- _dribble_ bolanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok gadis berhelaian merah muda yang sedang berjongkok untuk mengambil pom-pom latihan _cheerleaders-_ nya yang terjatuh. Sebenarnya tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu mencolok. Namun, karena di ruangan sebesar ini hanya ada mereka berdua, mau tak mau bunyi yang dihasilkan sebagai gema cukup membuat Sasuke menoleh. Gadis tadi berdiri dengan gugup. Ia mengambil pom-pomnya dengan cepat dan melirik sekilas ke sepasang mata hitam yang mengamatinya tersebut. Ia menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan berlalu dengan cepat seraya menunduk sedikit untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa sadar bahwa gadis itu baru saja meninggalkan _hand band_ berwarna merah miliknya yang terjatuh di lantai dan dipungut oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyimpan benda itu ke dalam saku celananya dan menyeringai.

 **~o0o~**

Sasori masih saja teringat dengan gadis merah muda yang sempat salah mengenalinya saat di Suna beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika dipikir-pikir gadis itu terlihat konyol sekali sampai tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan seseorang yang ia panggil ' _Gaa-kun'._ Apakah benar ada orang lain yang sebegitu mirip dengan dirinya sehingga gadis itu sampai salah mengenalinya? Jika iya, pasti orang itu juga tampan. Mengingat dirinya sendirikan juga tampan. Ah tidak! Pasti dirinya yang lebih tampan. Ya, Sasori yakin sekali pasti dirinya lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan seseorang bernama Gaa- _kun_ itu. Oke, cukup dengan berbangga dengan diri sendirinya Sasori. Lihat, Deidara menatapmu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kau kenapa Saso- _chan?_ Tidak biasa sekali tersenyum sambil memandang langit dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seperti itu. Biar aku tebak! Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta!" Deidara menunjuk Sasori tepat di depan wajah pemuda _baby face_ yang kini sedang berbaring memandangi awan-awan putih yang menarak ringan di langit biru yang cerah siang ini.

Sasori sedikit terganggu dengan telunjuk Deidara, namun ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya berusaha untuk tertidur.

"Hah, tidak asyik. Ngomong-ngomong Saso- _chan_ minggu ini, kan akan ada hari libur nasional. Kau berencana ke suatu tempat tidak?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada serius.

"Hm... tidak." Gumam Sasori pelan. Sepertinya pemuda tampan itu sudah setengah tertidur.

"Aku dan Ino- _pig_ akan mengadakan _Goukon._ Kau ikut ya? Di Suna. Yah, lumayan dapat kenalan gadis-gadis cantik dari SHS. Ikut ya un?" Deidara mengguncang sedikit tubuh Sasori karena pemuda itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

" _Danna!_ Kau ikut ya?!" Teriak Deidara.

Merasa kesal karena acara tidur siangnya diganggu oleh sahabat pirangnya, Sasori hanya menangguk dan kembali tertidur. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia 'iyakan' dari permintaan temannya tersebut. Dengan semangat yang tinggi Deidara mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Yosh! Rencana berhasil!"

 **~o0o~**

Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya saat sekarang. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran Fisika yang membosankan bersama Kakashi _sensei,_ apalagi di siang hari begini cukup menjadi alasan bagi siswa-siswi yang benci dengan pelajaran eksak itu untuk tertidur. Namun, sebagai siswi teladan dan peraih peringkat pertama dalam ujian tes masuk itu Sakura tidak tergoda untuk ikut-ikutan tidur seperti teman-temannya meskipun di sebelahnya Ino sudah tertidur dengan buku cetak tebal yang berdiri untuk menutupi keadannya sekarang.

Ujung ekor mata _emerald-_ nya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _onyx_ itu lagi. Sakura tahu, pemuda yang belakangan ini terlihat sedang menatapinya tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah pemain basket SHS yang baru sekaligus si peraih nilai tertinggi nomor dua setelahnya. Walau sudah hampir genap satu bulan mereka sekelas, namun bukan berarti Sakura sudah mengenal cukup akrab teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu memang cenderung tertutup dan tidak suka menonjol. Ia hanya akan berteman dengan yang di sekitarannya saja. Bahkan ia baru mengenal 1 atau dua orang pemuda di kelasnya. Dan untuk pemuda yang –cukup cuek- seperti Sasuke, tentu saja Sakura belum berani mengajaknya berkenalan walau mereka sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing satu sama lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang setelah makan di kantin ia berniat untuk mengambil pom-pomnya yang tertinggal di bangku penonton saat latihan kemarin. Bisa dimarahi oleh Shion jika ketuanya itu menemukan peralatan tim _cheers_ yang tercecer di lapangan basket.

Tapi dengan tololnya ia malah menjatuhkan benda ringan itu dan sialnya sampai Sasuke yang sedang bermain di lapangan itu menoleh. Apakah sebegitu hebohnya sampai pemuda yang sedikit ehm tampan itu berhenti bermain dan memandanginya? Duh, Sakura jadi malu kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Itu artinya kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai. Kegiatan akademik hanya berlangsung dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 2 siang. Selanjutnya akan dilakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sampai sore.

"Sakura, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan. Izin, kan pada Shion _senpai_ ya? Aku masih harus menjaga nenek," Ino mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Sebagai gadis yang patuh dengan orang tuanya, Ino dipercaya untuk merawat nenek mereka yang sekarang masih belum juga keluar dari rumah sakit.

" _Ha'i,_ hati-hati ya. Sampaikan salamku pada nenekmu. Semoga cepat sembuh." Ujar Sakura.

" _Jaa ne jidat!_ " Ino menghilang dibalik suasana riuhnya saat pulang sekolah.

Sakura baru saja akan menyandang tasnya, hingga sebuah tangan terulur di depannya dan memegang _hand band_ merah kesayangan Sakura.

"Eh, _hand band-_ ku?" Mata Sakura berkedip dua kali. Ia menatap kaget pada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya seraya satu tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik celana khas SHS. Pemuda cukup tampan yang membuat kaum hawa menjerit-jerit hanya karena senyumannya. Dan sialnya lagi dia adalah pemuda _most wanted_ yang sedang diburu oleh gadis-gadis belakangan ini. Berdiri dihadapan Sakura seraya menatap gadis itu cukup intens.

"Hn. Tadi kau menjatuhkannya saat di lapangan basket," suara itu. Terdengar dingin sekali.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya agar kembali tersadar dengan lamunannya. Ia menatap ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih, Uchiha- _san,_ " cicitnya pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Pemuda itu berjalan untuk keluar kelas, namun saat ia melewati gadis itu, Sakura mendengarkan bisikan dari suara yang bernada dingin itu lagi, "Lain kali tidak perlu segugup itu."

Sakura hanya menatap punggung lebar itu menjauh darinya. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia masih merasa terkejut. Ia cukup kaget dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi pemuda itu mengajaknya berbicara pertama kali. Setahu Sakura yang pernah ia dengar dari Ino, Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda yang malas untuk berbasa-basi untuk memulai perkenalan. Mengabaikan rasa gugup yang melanda dirinya, Sakura menyandang tasnya dan memakai _hand band_ itu di tangan mungilnya.

 **~o0o~**

Gaara baru saja selesai melakukan rapat OSIS sore ini. Ia berencana akan menunggu adik sepupu tersayangnya itu selesai latihan agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. Yah... memang resiko menjadi orang tampan itu cukup berat, lihat saja baru 5 menit ia berdiri di sudut lapangan sudah banyak para gadis-gadis centil yang berteriak ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Dan sedikit membuatnya sebal. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang baru saja berganti pakaian menghampirinya.

" _Go-gomen ne_ Gaa- _kun._ Kau pasti menungguku cukup lama ya? Habisnya Shion _senpai_ mengajari kami gerakan baru dan baru boleh pulang jika menguasainya minimal 80%," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut. Melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang menjadi imut itu, mau tak mau membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengecup gadis itu di dahi. Sontak saja beberapa gadis yang melihat kejadian itu _blushing_ seketika. Seorang Gaara! Tolong catat dengan baik, Gaara –si ketua OSIS yang tampan itu mencium seorang gadis di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dan bukannya menjadi gugup atau tersipu malu, gadis itu –Sakura menggembungkan kembali pipinya dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan gemas.

"Gaa- _kun_ , jangan melakukan itu ditempat umum _ne._ Kau bisa membuatku tidak aman dengan fans gilamu itu," Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Gaara sendiri hanya tertawa dan membawa gadis itu segera menuju parkiran dan meneraktir Sakura es krim. Seperti biasa, membujuk Sakura bukanlah hal yang sulit.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatannya, Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Yakumo sudah _stand by_ di taman tempat mereka janjian. Keempat gadis SHS itu berencana akan melakukan kegiatan tolol yang disebut _Goukon_ kata Sakura. Berbeda dengan ketiga gadis lain yang tampak berdandan secantik mungkin dan memakai _dress_ mini yang sangat manis untuk gadis remaja seusianya, Sakura hanya tampil seperti biasa dengan menggunakan rok mini berwarna merah muda pekat setinggi 15 cm di atas lutut menampilkan pahanya yang mulus, dan sebuah _sweaater_ cokelat muda bergambar beruang di tengahnya karena cuaca siang ini cukup mendung. Sebuah tas kecil yang juga berbentuk beruang tersampir di pundaknya. Sakura hanya memakai _lipgloss_ tipis berwarna merah muda dan riasan sederhana yang tidak terlalu menor.

"Sakura, kau lama sekali. Hah! Kita janjian jam 11, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" Ujar Ino saat gadis merah muda itu baru saja datang. Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf _Pig._ A-aku ketiduran."

"Ya sudah, kita janjian di _cāfe_ yang terletak di dekat stasiun. Mereka sudah sampai." Ino memberhentikan taksi yang berlalu di depan taman.

"Maaf. Kenapa kalian semangat sekali sih." Sakura duduk di depan di dekat supir. Sedangkan Tenten dan Yakumo bersama Ino di belakang.

"Tentu saja Sakura, kau tidak tahu ya? Cowok-cowok KHS itu tampan tahu," Tenten tersenyum seraya memperbaiki cepolan rambutnya.

"Benar Sakura, siapa tahu kau akan lanjut sampai kalian resmi pacaran," kali ini Yakumo ikut bersuara. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum manis membayangkan wajah-wajah tampan cowok-cowok KHS.

"Dan yang paling penting, mereka itu keren. Kyaaa aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, Sara juga ingin ikut dia bilang sudah sampai disana," Ino memeriksa ponselnya.

Dilain sisi...

Sasori menguap bosan melihat keempat pemuda-pemuda _sok_ keren di sebelahnya ini. Ada Deidara, Sai, Tenten, Neji, dan Rock Lee. Sial kenapa bisa dia terjebak dengan empat pemuda aneh ini di waktu liburnya yang bisa ia habiskan dengan tidur seharian atau bermain ke rumah saudaranya dibandingkan mengikuti program kencan buta yang merupakan ide konyol sahabat pirangnya itu. Tahu begitu, lebih baik ia tidak usah sembarangan mengiyakan perkataan pirang itu saat ia mengantuk. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu di sini dan gadis-gadis itu belum datang. Apakah mereka hanya dikerjai?

"Ck Dei! Jika lima menit lagi mereka belum datang, aku akan pergi," Sasori bergerak gusar di tempat duduknya. Sementara itu Deidara yang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Rock Lee menatapnya sedikit jengah.

"Kau ini un, seperti tidak tahu wanita saja. Mereka itu kalau berdandan lama. Jadi wajar saja jika sedikit terlambat. Lagi pula kita sedang tidak terburu-burukan?" Deidara menyesap es limunnya yang sudah sedikit mencair.

"Yah, lagi pula ini, kan libur Akasuna- _san._ Memangnya kau ada kegiatan apa sehabis ini?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak ada," Sasori memainkan ponselnya.

"Lagi pula kita butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Ingat! Semangat muda!" Teriak Lee dengan heboh dan sedikit mengundang perhatian ke mereka.

"Tenang sedikit bodoh!" Neji memukul kepala Lee.

Tak lama kemudian, lonceng di pintu _cāfe_ berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung baru yang datang. Terlihat Ino yang mengedarkan pandangannya hingga ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Dei- _chan!_ "

" _Piggy!_ "

Kedua pirang itu langsung berlari dan saling berpelukan. Semua yang ada di sana menatap heran ke sepasang pirang yang terlihat seperti anak kembar itu. Apalagi Sasori, ia paling sebal dengan sifat Deidara yang selalu suka menarik perhatian orang banyak itu.

"Kau datang!" Teriaknya heboh.

"Tentu saja. Sesuai janjiku, aku datang bersama keempat teman-temanku. Mari kuperkenalkan," Ino memanggil ke empat sekawannya.

Perlahan satu per satu gadis-gadis itu memunculkan diri mereka dan berdiri di hadapan keempat pemuda yang sedang duduk manis di tempat yang sengaja mereka sewa untuk kencan buta. Rock Lee, Sai, dan Neji langsung saja berdiri saat melihat keempat gadi-gadis itu. Namun sepertinya Sasori kurang tertarik, ia tetap duduk dan menyesap kopinya dengan santai

"Saso- _chan!_ Berdiri kau tidak sopan!" Tegur Deidara.

Demi menjaga _imej cool_ -nya dihadapan para gadis Sasori berdiri dengan tenang. Ia belum mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap satu per satu gadis-gadis cantik yang kini berdiri dihadapan mereka. Begitu pula dengan sosok merah muda yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Sakura hanya memainkan boneka beruang yang menjadi tas kecilnya. Jujur saja, gadis itu gugup. Karena ia belum pernah sekali pun mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini. Hah~ harusnya ia juga mengajak Gaara ke sini jika boleh.

"Wah... teman-temanmu cantik sekali _pig._ Baiklah, seperti bahasa asingnya _Ladies first,_ untuk perkenalan diri," Ujar Deidara.

Di mulai dari paling ujing, gadis yang bercepol dua dan memakai gaun berwarna cokelat selutut –Tenten mulai mengenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang semua, na-namaku Tenten. Aku bersekolah di SHS kelas X-2. Sa-salam kenal," Ujarnya tersipu saat kedua bola mata cokelatnya menatap pemuda berurai cokelat gelap panjang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Namaku, Sara. Aku berada di kelas X-3. Hobiku memasak. Salam kenal," Sara membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kurama Yakumo. Bisa dipanggil Yakumo, aku kelas X-2. Hobiku menyanyi dan cita-citaku pramugari, salam kenal," Yakumo menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga untuk menghindari kegugupan.

"Yamanaka Ino, Kelas X-1. Hobi berdandan, _shopping,_ bergosip. Menyukai semua tentang _fashion_ dan tertarik dengan dunia _modelling,_ " Ino mengedipkan matanya genit pada sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang menatapnya seraya tersenyum sama.

"Um... Sakura Haruno. Kelas X-1. Menyukai _dance_ dan _ballet,_ salam kenal," gadis merah muda itu menunduk. Dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Bagai dēja vu kejadian itu terulang lagi. Helaian merah muda. Dan sialnya tersangkut di jaket Sasori untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Hazel..._

Kedua warna bola mata yang menyejukkan itu. Sakura cukup terkejut saat dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai serupa dengan Gaara. Dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat _hazel_ memikat. Wangi tubuhnya, wajah _baby face-_ nya dan bahkan suara debaran jantung itu. Sakura mana mungkin melupakan semuanya. Gadis itu terpaku saat Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menatap matanya dengan intens dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Akasuna Sasori. Kelas X-1 KHS. Hobi basket. Dan menyukai musim semi," Sasori menatap Sakura dengan intens. Ia meremas helaian merah muda Sakura yang sempat tersangkut di jaketnya. Gadis itu meliriknya dengan gugup.

"Sai Shimura. Dari kelas seni dan menyukai seni lukis. Salam kenal," Sai memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Hyuga Neji, dari kelas X-2 KHS. Atlet Judo." Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Rock Lee. Dari divisi Olah raga dan kesehatan di KHS. Salam semangat muda. "

"Yamanaka Deidara, dari kelas X-1. Hobi membuat seni dan basket un."

Setelah acara memperkenalkan diri selesai, kini kelima pasang remaja itu duduk saling berhadapan. Deidara telah memesankan menu untuk para gadis dan juga mereka. Jika dilihat baik-baik sepertinya ada beberapa yang sudah saling menunjukkan ketertarikannya masing-masing heh? Begitu pula dengan Sasori yang sedari tadi memandangi gadis merah muda yang meremas boneka beruang yang menjadi tasnya. Gadis itu lucu juga jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini kita akan jalan-jalan kemana un?" Tanya Deidara untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana jika ke bioskop? Hari ini akan tayang pemutaran film baru. Aku harus nonton. Iya, kan Sakura?" Ino menatap sahabatnya.

Sakura yang diburu pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu saja menjadi gelagapan. Apalagi ia merasa bahwa ada sepasang mata _hazel_ yang menatap ke arahnya sedari tadi. Tanpa berkedip. Membuat intensitas kegugupannya bertambah.

Sakura mencoba menyebnunyikan kegugupannya dengan menunduk dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Um... boleh juga. Aku terserah saja, Ino," ia sedikit menjaga gaya bicaranya jika sudah berada di depan –ehem- pemuda tampan.

"Ya sudah, kita langsung saja ke sana. Mumpung antriannya belum ramai. Biasanya siang-siang di _weekend_ begini, kan juga banyak remaja yang menghabiskan waktu disana," saran Tenten.

"Um... aku setuju, bagaimana Yakumo? Ino?" Ujar Sara. Mata gadis itu sedari tadi tidak lepas memandangi Sasori yang dengan terang-terangan menatapi Sakura dan membuat gadis merah muda itu gugup bukan main.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Ino seraya menatap para pemuda-pemuda tampan yang sepertinya masih terhipnotis dengan kecantikan gadis-gadis di depannya kini.

" _Yare-yare,_ terserah saja Ino- _chan._ Bagaimana menentukan pasangannya?" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Terserah siapa yang duluan saja, hahaha... ayo Shimurai- _kun._ " Ino berkedip centil menatap pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang sudah menjadi incarannya tersebut. Mereka berdua melenggang pergi.

Sasori menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Dia baru saja akan mengajak gadis itu, jika saja "Aku dengan Sasori- _san._ " Sara tidak memotong ucapannya lebih dulu dan berdiri mengajak pemuda itu. Cih! Sasori benci jika dipaksa begini. Terpaksa Sasori mengikuti permintaan Sara, bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjaga perasaan seorang gadis.

Tenten diajak oleh Neji dan begitu pula dengan Yakumo yang diajak oleh Deidara. Tersisa Rock Lee yang menatap Sakura dengan semangat.

" _Yatta!_ Kukira, Sasori- _san_ yang akan mengajak Sakura- _chan._ Untung dia sudah diajak oleh Sara. Baiklah, ayo Sakura- _chan._ "

Kelima pasangan remaja itu pun keluar dari kafe dan pergi menuju Bioskop _Suna Theater_ yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

 **~o0o~**

" _Ano ne,_ Sasori- _san,_ di sekolah masuk ekskul apa saja?" Sara mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan melihat-lihat ke adaan sekitar. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasori merasa bosan. Ia bosan dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan _Goukon_ bodoh yang diciptakan teman pirangnya tersebut. Katanya boleh menentukan pasangan sendiri? Cih! Untuk mengajak gadis merah muda itu saja ia tidak bisa. Malahan dengan gampang mengiyakan gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Ya," Sasori menjawab sesingkat mungkin. Iris _hazel-_ nya menatap tidak suka pada sosok lelaki berpenampilan aneh seperti Rock Lee yang saat ini berusaha mendekati gadis incarannya. Lihat saja, Sasori akan membalaskan dendamnya dan meninggalkan gadis bernama Sara ini secepatnya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Setelah kelima pasangan remaja itu sampai di _Suna Theater_ yang terletak di pusat kota Sunagakure yang sangat ramai ini, Sasori menawarkan diri untuk memesan tiket.

"Hm... biar aku saja yang mengantri, mau nonton film apa?" Tanya Sasori pada teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton _The Conjouring_ 2? Itu, kan sedang ramai diperbincangkan," Tenten memberi usul kepada yang lain.

"Mau melihat Valak ya?" Seru Lee.

"Yah... aku takut film horor. Bagaimana _Now You See Me?_ " Saran Yakumo.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak suka film Barat. Bagaimana Ada apa dengan cinta? itu film drama dari Indonesia," ujar Deidara.

"Terserah sajalah!" Neji menguap pelan.

"Kalau kau Sakura? bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba Ino menatap sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dan meremas tas beruang kecilnya.

"Um... terserah saja," Sakura sempat merasakan lirikan Sasori. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengantre di bagian film Ada Apa Dengan Cinta sesuai saran Deidara. Walau ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa menyetujui ide si pirang bodoh itu, yang penting rencananya pasti akan berhasil.

"Aku dan Shimurai- _kun_ mau ke toilet dulu ya. Nanti kita ketemuan di pintu masuk saja," Ino menggandeng tangan Sai dengan posesif. Jika dilihat sepertinya kedua pasangan ini memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi.

"Aku dan Neji ingin membeli Popcorn dulu, ada yang mau nitip?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenten, aku ikut!" Rock Lee mengajak Sakura, namun gadis itu menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di sana dengan nyaman.

"Aku dan Deidara- _san_ mau pesan minuman dulu ya," Yakumo ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Setelah membeli tiket sebanyak jumlah mereka, Sasori sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang berderetan untuk 6 orang di atas dan 4 orang di bawah barisannya agar mereka tidak terlalu mencolok sedang melakukan _Goukon._ Ia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk yang nantinya akan ia atur agar bisa berdekatan dengan gadis _pink_ itu.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

Sakura sempat melihatnya sebentar dan beralih pada tangan Sara yang menggandeng tangan Sasori _sok_ mesra.

"Mereka membeli makanan dan minuman, Ino dan Shimura- _san_ ke toilet," jawabnya gugup.

"Ini tiket untuk Sakura dan Lee," Sara memberikan tiket itu pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum.

"Thanks."

Sasori mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Membuat Sakura menjadi lebih gugup. Apalagi ia merasakan mata _hazel_ itu tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sara berdiri dan menatap Sasori dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Um... aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Filmnya masih 15 menit lagi, kan? Sasori- _san_ mau menemaniku tidak?" Sara menatap penuh harap ke arah pasangan _goukon-_ nya tersebut.

"Tidak!"

Sara menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakura temani aku?" Bujuk Sara. Namun Sakura menggeleng. Akhirnya gadis dengan surai koral muda itu pergi beranjak dari sana dengan wajah kesal dan kaki yang dientak-entakkan.

Sasori sedikit senang dengan kepergian gadis itu.

"Hm... Haruno- _san_ ," panggilnya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu melirik ke arahnya, "A-ada apa?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Mau popcorn dan cola tidak?" Sasori tersenyum melihat perubahan warna di wajah gadis itu. Sedikit memerah entah karena apa.

"Ti-tidak usah, Akasuna- _san._ Lee- _san_ sudah membelinya dengan Tenten dan Neji," Sakura pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu temani aku membelinya untukku." Sasori berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap gadis merah muda itu. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut berdiri namun disertai pipinya yang menggembung.

"Kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja!" ocehnya.

Namun Sasori masih bisa mendengarkannya dan mengajak gadis itu untuk mengantre dibagian _popcorn_ dan minuman soda.

 **~o0o~**

Film yang bertemakan kisah romansa antara dua pemuda dan pemudi yang dimabuk asrama itu sudah berjalan selama 30 menit. Sesuai rencananya, Sasori sengaja mengatur posisi tempat duduk di bioskop itu agar ia dan Sakura bersebelahan. Apalagi sepertinya gadis itu masih sebal karena mereka sedikit terlambat saat akan masuk. Di sebelahnya kanannya Sara menggeleyut manja pada lengan kekar itu. Membuat Sasori bergerak tidak nyaman dan berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sara yang bersandar di sana.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu tetap saja gugup. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang sempat ia sangka Gaara itu akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan sialnya lagi duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Tolong catat itu di sebelahnya. Atau sebelah kanan Sakura tepatnya. Dan di sebelah kirinya pemuda beralis tebal dengan rambut potongan bob yang sudah ketinggalan zaman.

"Haruno- _san_ , bagaimana? Kau menikmati filmnya? Ah... kau belum mencicipi pop corn-nya ya?" Ia terus saja merecoki Sakura dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan konsenterasi. Sakura menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih condong ke kanan dan itu membuat lengannya dan lengan Sasori sedikit bersentuhan. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda tampan itu namun sepertinya Sasori tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu." Sakura berjalan melewati teman-temannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke toilet sebentar.

Saat melewati dirinya, Sasori sempat menatap gadis itu sekilas. Apakah gadis itu akan kabur heh? Jika ia ingin ke toilet kenapa harus membawa tas segala? Err... walau itu hanya fikiran Sasori saja. Namun, untuk memastikannya lagi Sasori ikut permisi. Ia berkata pada Sara bahwa ayahnya menelepon. Jadi ia butuh ketenangan agar tidak terganggu dan mengganggu orang lain pula.

 **SAKURA POV**

Sial kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sih? Tahu kegiatannya akan membosankan seperti ini lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tapi aku tidak enak pada Ino dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti akan mencariku. Lagi pula, siapa peduli jika aku harus melanjutkan hubungan di kegiatan aneh ini atau tidak. Em... bukannya aku meremehkan Rock Lee. Ia pria yang baik dan menyenangkan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam tipeku. A-aku lebih suka dengan pemuda yang pendiam namun _gentle_ seperti Gaa- _kun._ Dan kalau bisa rambutnya juga sama dengan Gaa- _kun._ Tu-tungggu dulu! Rambut merah _ne?_ Bu-bukannya Akasuna- _san_ memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan Gaa- _kun?_ Ta-tapi aku belum mengenalnya. Uh... sial sekali, seandainya saja yang menjadi pasanganku itu adalah Akasuna- _san._ Pasti acara ini tidak akan terasa membosankan seperti sekarang.

Aku membuka kran dan mencuci tanganku. Sepertinya _eye liner_ dan bedakku sedikit berantakan. Aku mengeluarkan bedak, _eye liner_ dan lipgloss dari tasku. Memperbaiki sedikit riasan dan menebalkan kembali bedak serta polesan dibibirku. Bagaimana pun juga aku ini seorang gadis, dan kata _Kaa-chan_ seorang gadis harus menjaga penampilannya. Setelah merapikannya, ku sisir rambut-rambut merah mudaku dengan jari. Menguatkan kembali jepit rambut yang tersemat di telinga agar rambuttku tidak muda berantakan. Sepertinya setelah acara menonton ini aku minta diantar pulang saja atau aku minta Gaa- _kun_ menjemputku agar aku ada alasan pulang lebih duluan. Siapa yang mau bertahan dalam kegiatan bodoh ini.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel,

 _ **To: Gaa-kun**_

 _ **Gaa-kun, jemput aku di suna theater ya. Sekitar 1 jam lagi.**_ _**aku bosan disini**_

 _ **Jaa ne, tampan :P**_

Aku sengaja menggodanya. Pasti pipinya merona sekarang. Sepupuku yang satu itu memang menggemaskan. Aku merapikan kembali semua barang-barangku dan keluar dari toilet.

 **End Sakura POV**

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita dan merapikan roknya. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan baru saja akan melangkah menuju studio tempat pemutaran film AADC tadi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri disana dan seperti menunggu seseorang.

 _Hazel_

"A-Akasuna- _san,_ ada apa berdiri disini _ne?_ Menunggu Sara?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori menatap intens ke dalam _emerald_ itu. Ia beranjak dari posisinya yang menyandar ke dinding di sebelah bilik toilet dan mendekati Sakura hingga gadis itu merapat ke dinding. Ia menaruh ke dua tangannya di antara gadis itu, membuat Sakura terkungkung dalam jangkauannya. Melihat situasi yang seperti ini, Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas kecilnya dan menatap takut-takut ke sepasang _hazel_ itu.

"A-ada apa?" cicitnya pelan.

Sasori memainkan jarinya di helaian merah muda itu. Ia menikmati tekstur lembut dan aroma khas yang sangat dikenalinya. Mengambilnya sejumput lalu menciumnya di depan gadis itu. Membuat kedua detak jantung mereka menjadi berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat dan menambah kegugupan Sakura. Jemari besarnya mengusap pelan pipi putih gadis itu. Ia tahu, Sakura baru saja memoleskan bedak pada pipi _chubby_ itu. Sial, kenapa ia ingin mengecupnya. Apalagi melihat bibir ranum yang mengatup itu, apakah sudah ada yang menjamahnya?

 _Hazel_ Sasori memandanginya lagi.

"Apakah kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada berat di suaranya.

Gawat!

Sakura menjadi gugup. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan dengan langsung bahwa mereka pernah bertemu dengan cara yang konyol. Bisa aja Sasori akan memarahinya jika tahu bahwa gadis aneh yang salah orang dan dengan seenaknya menggandengnya di tempat umum itu adalah dirinya. Bisa jatuh harga diri Sakura di depan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. A-aku baru melihat Akasuna- _san_ sekarang," jawab Sakura dengan gugup dan menggenggam erat ujung roknya.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat familier di mataku." Sasori menatapnya curiga.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma shampo Sakura. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat posisi itu pasti akan menjadi salah paham. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkannya di depan Sakura.

Helain merah muda yang tertinggal di resleting jaketnya minggu lalu.

Sakura melotot menatap sejumput rambut yang dikenalinya.

"Minggu lalu aku bertemu seorang gadis yang salah mengenaliku. Dia bilang, aku mirip dengan temannya. Dan saat meminta maaf rambutnya tersangkut di resletingku. Hm... jika melihat tekstur dan warnanya mirip dengan rambut Haruno- _san._ Benar, kan?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengambil rambut itu dari tangan Sasori. Ia merasakan tekstur dan kehalusan rambut itu. Tentu saja itu rambutnya, Sakura tidak mungkin tidak mengenali salah satu dari ciri-ciri fisiknya sendiri. Tapi, dia harus berbohong.

"Ta-tapi... i-ini bukan rambutku. Kelihatannya saja sama. La-lagi pula Suna ini, kan luas. Yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ini, kan bukan aku saja, Akasuna- _san,_ " ucapnya.

"Begitu ya? Padahal aku berharap itu Haruno- _san,_ " ujarnya dan mengambil kembali rambut itu dari tangan Sakura. "Haruno- _san_ mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menundukkan pandangannya, ia berusaha keluar dari kungkungan itu. "Aku mau kembali. Jangan sepert ini Akasuna- _san._ Bisa-bisa yang melihatnya jadi salah paham."

Sakura berjalan menuju bioskop dan diikuti oleh Sasori tanpa gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda itu menyeringai.

 **~o0o~**

Satu jam berikutnya kelima pasangan remaja itu bekumpul di halaman bioskop Suna. Sebagian dari mereka masih ada yang asyik menceritakan ulang bagian-bagian dari film yang mereka tonton. Dan bahkan ada yang menangis karena terlalu menguras emosi. Sakura berdiri agak jauh dan mengecek ponselnya sembari menungggu pesan dari Gaara. Kenapa sepupunya itu tumben sekali tidak membalas smsnya?

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Deidara tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Rencananya aku dan Sai mau ke toko alat lukis dulu _ne._ Sai membawa kendaraan. Kalian pulang duluan saja," ujar Ino. Bahkan gadis itu sudah tidak memanggil nama marga pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku dan Neji kebetulan akan melihat pertandingan Judo di Universitas Sunagakure sore nanti, kurasa kami juga tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian," ucap Tenten.

"Pertandingan ya? Boleh aku ikut? Sakura- _san,_ kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Lee.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku mau pulang saja, sebentar lagi dijemput." Tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Sayang sekali. Padahalkan aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura- _san._ Tapi tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini." Lee menunduk lesu.

"Yakumo, kita ikut dengan Ino ya? Kebetulan aku juga harus membeli kuas baru untuk alat lukisku." Ujar Deidara.

"Boleh. Aku ikut-ikut saja." Gadis bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk manis.

"Sayang sekali. Aku sudah dijemput. Papa akan pulang dari China. _Gomen ne minna-san._ "Sara membungkuk. Gadis bersurai koral muda itu melirik Sasori, "Sasori- _san._ Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Aku harus pergi, semoga kita ketemu lagi." Ujar gadis itu. Ia meminta nomor ponsel Sasori dan berlalu saat sedan berwarna hitam berhenti dihadapan mereka.

Saat Sara sudah berlalu, kini semua mata menatap sosok pemuda merah yang asyik menatapi kerumunan di luar sana, "Kau sendiri un? Mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori menoleh, ia menatap temannya sat per satu dan berhenti di gadis merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku menunggu Haruno- _san_ dijemput saja. Kasihan dia sendiri." jawabnya singkat.

"Ciee... ada yang nungguin," goda Ino.

"Tidak usah. A-akasuna- _san_ duluan saja," tolak Sakura.

"Tapi kau akan sendirian Sakura. Ditemani saja dulu dengan Sasori- _san,_ " saran Tenten.

"Ya. Sampai jemputanmu datang." Sambung Yakumo.

"Um... baiklah." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Baiklah, kami semua duluan ya." Tak lama setelah itu teman-teman mereka pun pergi sesuai tujuan masing-masing.

Sakura merasakan seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia merasakan sebuah jaket yang tersampir di tubuh mungilnya dan sedikit kebesaran. Diliriknya pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Kita menunggu di dalam saja?" Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk menunggu di dalam. Mereka mendudukkan diri sejenak di kursi depan bioskop Suna tadi.

"Terima kasih, ta-tapi ini tidak perlu." Sakura ingin membuka jaket yang Sasori berikan tadi.

"Pakai saja!"

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali diam. Ia menyesap wangi tubuh Sasori melalui hoodie berbahan tebal itu. Aromanya manis, seperti cokelat. Ia kembali menunggu pesan balasan dari Gaara. Tapi, sudah 2 jam dari Sakura mengiriminya pesan dan belum dibalas juga sampai sekarang.

"Akasuna- _san,_ pulang duluan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku tidak mau menjadi mengganggu kegiatan Akasuna- _san._ " ujar Sakura dengan gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak jadi dijemput?" Sasori melirik ponsel Sakura.

"Um... belum dibalas. Aku naik taksi saja _ne._ " Sakura akan berdiri, namun gadis itu merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Pulang denganku saja." Tawar Sasori.

"Ta-tapi? Apakah tidak merepotkan? Kita pasti beda arah."

"Rumahmu di mana?" Sasori menatap mata _emerald_ itu. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Di kompleks CherryBlossom No.28 ta-tapi itu agak jauh dari sini."

"Aku bawa motor Haruno- _san._ Ayo!"

Sasori membimbingnya menuju parkiran. Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu menaiki motor _sport_ Sasori berwarna merah identik dengan pemiliknya. Sedikit ragu, Sakura menaiki motor itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasori.

"Aku tidak merepotkan Akasuna- _san_ , kan?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasori yang sedang memakai helm _full face-_ nya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi sebelum mengantarmu pulang, kita mampir dulu ke toko kue. Aku ingin membelikan makanan untuk nenek."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Selama di perjalanan Sasori tersenyum dibalik _helm-_ nya. Yah... ia sengaja membawa motor pelan-pelan sekaligus mampir terlebih dahulu di toko kue agar waktu kebersamaan mereka tidak cepat berlalu. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersama gadis merah muda ini. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Tidak biasanya ia juga menjadi sedikit gugup. Biasanya para gadis' lah yang akan gugup jika bersamanya.

Sasori memarkirkan motornya di toko kue dan es krim langgangannya. Sakura pun juga ikut turun dan mengikuti Sasori masuk ke dalam toko kue dan es krim itu. Walau sudah lama menetap di Suna ia belum pernah tahu ada toko es krim dan kue sekaligus dikawasan rumahnya.

"Selamat sore." Sapa pegawai disana.

Sasori menyebutkan pesanannya pada pegawai. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi memandangi stand _ice cream_ yang berada di sudut kiri toko itu.

"Kau mau makan es krim dulu Haruno- _san?_ " mendengarkan namanya disebut Sakura menoleh.

"Um... bolehkah? Akasuna- _san_ tidak terburu-buru, kan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu akan berubah menjadi ceria jika sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya.

"Setangkai es krim tak masalah."

Setelah kue pesanan Sasori dibungkus dan dibayar, mereka membeli 2 _cup_ es krim rasa vanilla dan stroberi. Karena di sana tidak menyediakan tempat untuk makan es krim, terpaksa Sakura dan Sasori menikmati es krim mereka di taman yang terletak tepat di seberang toko itu.

"Es krim disini manis dan enak. Lain kali aku harus mencicipi varian rasa terbarunya _ne._ Akasuna- _san_ sudah sering berbelanja disana ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... aku lebih suka berlangganan kue disana," Sasori mengambil sedikit es krim Sakura dengan sendok miliknya.

"Um... Akasuna- _san_ menyukai basket 'kan? Sudah berapa lama bermain basket?"

"Sejak kelas lima SD. Kenapa?" Sasori menatapnya dari samping.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. A-aku juga menyukai basket. Hanya saja tidak bisa memainkannya. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa manis

"Lain kali aku bisa mengajarimu." Sasori mencoba menggoda gadis di sebelahnya.

"Um... boleh saja, jika kita bertemu lagi." Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Haruno- _san,_ kau tidak menyukai Lee hm?"

Sakura menoleh kaget saat mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasori. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Tidak juga. Dia baik, energik dan bersemangat." Sakura memasukkan sendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang _Goukon_ tadi?"

"Eng... sebenarnya aku ikut itu karena dipaksa Ino. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi dia memaksaku. Ja-jadi ya sebagai teman baiknya aku mengalah. Akasuna- _san_ sendiri? Kenapa bisa ikut acara tadi?" Sakura menatap iris _hazel_ itu.

"Aku dipaksa juga oleh Deidara. Dia sepupu sahabat pirangmu. Alasannya juga hampir sama denganmu."

"Apakah Akasuna- _san_ tidak tertarik pada Sara? Dia, kan cantik." Sakura mencoba bertanya ke pertanyaan yang sedikit lebih pribadi.

"Hm? Jika aku tertarik padanya pasti yang duduk di sebelahku bukan dirimu, Haruno- _san._ "

Sasori berdiri dan membuang _cup_ es krimnya yang sudah kosong. Mendengarkan pernyataan Sasori tadi, entah kenapa dada Sakura menghangat. Jadi Sasori lebih tertarik dengannya? Begitu, kan?

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia dan Sasori kembali mengendarai motor Sasori yang masih terparkir di depan toko tadi. Sepertinya, ia tidak rugi mengikuti _Goukon_ ini. Selama diperjalanan, Sakura merasakan wangi tubuh Sasori yang sangat dekat dengannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin mengenal pemuda ini lebih dalam lagi. Dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Tapi ia sadar, mereka terpisahkan oleh dua kota yang berbeda. Walau jaraknya dekat tetap saja membuat pertemuan mereka hanya bisa terjadi di waktu senggang saja. Ia merapatkan sedikit pegangannya di pinggang Sasori. Merebahkan kepalanya di punggung kokoh itu dan membiarkan waktu menahan mereka lebih lama walau sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Sesampai di halaman rumah yang cukup luas dan pagar kayu bercatkan putih yang lucu itu Sakura turun dari motor besar Sasori. Ia meremas boneka beruangnya dengan gugup dan menunggu pemuda itu membuka helmnya.

"Hm... te-terima kasih Akasuna- _san._ Mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kesorean. Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya. Akasuna- _san_ yakin tidak mau mampir?" Sakura menatap mata _hazel_ itu sedikit malu. Melihat wajah cantik yang memerah malu itu Sasori tersenyum.

"Lain kali saja. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Sasori baru saja akan mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya. Namun dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Sasori sedikit geli dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Aku akan memberikannya jika kita bertemu lagi, _Jaa ne_ Akasuna- _san._ " Sakura mengusap pipi Sasori dengan lembut dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Gadis itu ingin membuatnya penasaran heh?

"Baiklah, kupastikan kita bertemu lagi Haruno Sakura," ujarnya sembari menyeringai tipis dan memegang pipinya yang barusan saja diusap oleh gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Word [6176]**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hai semuanya...**

 **Aku kembali lagi menghadirkan fanfic incest dengan pairing utama Sasori x Sakura.**

 **Banyak yang bilang mirip 12 Choices yah? Yah... bisa dibilang fanfic ini memang sengaja aku buat untuk menebus kesalahanku karena ending 12 Choices yang banyak membuat Fans SasoSaku kecewa.**

 **Makanya aku kembali hadir dengan fanfic bertema serupa. Jangan tanya pairingnya apa karena ini memang khusus Saso x Saku. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya selingan wkwkwk... gak keren juga jika tanpa kehadiran mereka.**

 **Oh ya, ada yang tanya... tentang masa lalu Saso dan Saku yang terpisah? Sudah dijelaskan di chap 2. Mungkin akan dijelaskan secara flashback di chap2 selanjutnya.**

 **Maaf jika 2 chap kemaren aku gak pake author's note. Soalnya buru-buru.**

 **Yups... gimana kejadian selanjutnya? Tetap ikuti ya.**

 **Sekaligus karena menjelang idul fitri, saya Ryuhara mengucapkan Minal Aidin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. :P untuk umat islam yang merayakannya.**

 **Sebagai kissu terakhir, bolehkan minta** _ **REVIEW?**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **Jbi, 4. 7. 16 (1:22)**_

 _ **Akasuna Ryuhara**_

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang review kemarin. Ini balasannya.**_

 _ **BloomBubbleBee:**_ _iya, mirip 12 choices. Tapi dengan sentuhan dan main pair yg beda XP Ini sudah apdet. Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Capucino :**_ _sudah... Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Luca Marvell:**_ _iya mereka ketemu lagi di goukon. Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Cekbioauroran:**_ _Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna:**_ _kan aku sudah jelaskan. Ini pair SasoSaku. Tolong jangan bahas pair lainnya. Agak sensitif soalnya. Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Sitieneng4 :**_ _mereka emang manja-manjaan. Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Aya:**_ _aku juga suka sasosaku kembar. Makanya bikin ini untuk menuhin kebutuhan (?) wkwkwk Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Kiki RyuSullChan:**_ _sudah...Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Nasyaila :**_ _maaf kalau aku PHP. Makanya ff ini diciptakan untuk menebus dosa (?) wkwkwk... Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Ririsakura :**_ _makasih sudah suka. Ini mereka udah ketemu. Review lagi ya XD_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chap depan XD**_


	4. Mengenal Lebih Dalam

**Verbotene Liebe (Cinta Terlarang)**

 **Story By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Sasori x Sakura**

 **Warning: Twincest, mature theme, OOC, typo (S).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kita dan sepintar apapun takdir mempermainkan kita. Kita pasti akan bertemu dengan situasi yang tak terduga.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter Four:** **Mengenal Lebih Dalam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum kecil seraya menenteng sepatunya untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar. Seulas senyuman itu tidak menghilang hingga gadis itu meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat sosok wanita dewasa kesayangannya yang sedang memasak sup untuk makan malam mereka.

" _Tadaima._ " Sakura memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Mebuki yang sedang mencicipi sup buatannya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan anak gadisnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengecilkan api kompor dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura- _chan._ Kau baru pulang sayang? Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ tidak mendengar suara kendaraan. Diantar sama siapa?" Mebuki mengambil mangkuk dan memasukkan sup yang sudah mulai matang.

Sakura sendiri melepaskan pelukannya pada Mebuki dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di dapur mini mereka memperhatikan sosok ibunya yang jarang berada di rumah.

"Um... diantar oleh teman," Sakura mengulum senyum malu-malu. Melihat reaksi dari anak gadisnya itu membuat Mebuki curiga.

"Teman atau teman hm? Laki-laki ya?" tebak Mebuki.

Sakura yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu mendadak tergagap, "Ke-kenapa _Kaa-chan_ bisa tahu? Ah tidak! Ma-maksudku bu-bukan kok." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya saat menyadari kesalahannya dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Oh, jadi anak gadis _Kaa-chan_ sudah pandai pulang dengan laki-laki ya? Hm... _Kaa-chan_ tidak akan melarangnya. Hanya saja Saku- _chan_ tahu, kan apa saja batasan untuk seorang gadis?" Mebuki menatap mata _emerald_ yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Um... tidak boleh pacaran," jawab Sakura dengan pelan.

"Sebelum tamat SMA." Lanjut Mebuki.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengambil apel di atas meja dan memotongnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa sih tidak boleh? Bukannya kata _Kaa-chan_ , _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ itu pacaran sejak kalian SMA _ne?_ Kenapa aku juga tidak boleh merasakan masa-masa itu? _Kaa-chan_ curang!" Sakura mengunyah apel yang dipotongnya.

Mebuki sendiri membawa mangkuk yang sudah berisi sup ayam yang hangat ke atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Sakura seraya mengusap kepala merah muda anaknya dengan sayang.

"Kalau itu beda Saku- _chan._ Saat itu _Kaa-chan_ yakin kalau _Tou-chan_ mu itu adalah jodoh _Kaa-chan._ Makanya kami berpacaran hingga menikah dan lahirlah Saku- _chan._ " Mebuki tersenyum mengenang masa-masa indahnya dengan mantan suaminya –Akasuna Seigo.

"Memangnya _Tou-chan_ itu seperti apa? Apakah rambutnya sepertiku? Apakah dia baik? Dia tampan tidak?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yah. _Tou-chan_ mu itu adalah laki-laki yang paling tampan di sekolah _Kaa-chan_ dulu. Dia pemain basket yang keren. Rambutnya berwarna merah seperti Gaa- _kun_. Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS saat itu. Dan dia sangat baik Saku- _chan._ " Mebuki tertawa kecil mengingat serpihan kenangan itu.

Sakura yang tampak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan itu pun mendekatkan kursinya pada Mebuki.

"Lalu, warna matanya seperti apa?"

"Warna matanya cokelat kemerah-merahan. Jika tersenyum manis sekali. Seperti Sakura- _chan._ " Mebuki mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Pasti _Tou-chan_ sangat tampan _ne Kaa-chan._ Kenapa kalian bercerai? Bahkan Saki belum pernah melihat _Tou-chan._ " Senyuman itu perlahan memudar. Digantikan dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi saat itu sayang. Kami terpaksa memutuskan untuk bercerai karena masalah keluarga. Suatu saat jika Saku- _chan_ besar, kalian pasti akan bertemu. Walau _Kaa-chan_ sendiri tidak yakin dimana keberadaannya sekarang." Tatapan mata Mebuki meredup.

"Ja-jangan menangis. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting Saki punya _Kaa-chan._ Saki sayang _Kaa-chan._ " Sakura memeluk ibunya. Mebuki yang tadi bersedih karena mengingat masa lalunya pun kembali terenyum dan merengkuh gadis kecilnya itu.

"Terima kasih sayang. _Kaa-chan_ juga sayang Saki."

 **-o0o-**

Sasori menikmati makan malamnya bersama nenek Chiyo yang berusia sekitar 65 tahunan. Di hari libur panjang akhir pekan seperti ini ayahnya masih saja sibuk mengurusi proyek di Ame. Padahal sebelumnya ia berjanji pada Sasori bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di Suna dan mengajak anak semata wayangnya itu berlibur di villa mereka yang terletak di dekat pinggiran pantai Suna yang sangat cantik dengan pasir putihnya yang berkilauan. Sepasang mata _hazel_ itu menatap bosan pada menu makan malam mereka berupa ikan bakar bumbu pedas dan sayur bening khas masakan Indonesia yang disukai oleh Chiyo –neneknya. Seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menatap cucu tampannya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa niat untuk memakannya sedikit pun.

"Saso- _kun,_ kenapa tidak dimakan? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" Chiyo menatap duplikat Seigo tersebut.

Merasa dipanggil Sasori pun tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menatap neneknya yang duduk dihadapannya dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada Nek. A-aku cuman sedikit tidak enak badan." Sasori menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Apa Saso- _kun_ butuh sesuatu? Bisa nenek buatkan." Tawar Chiyo.

"Ng... kalau boleh segelas teh hangat saja. Gulanya cukup setengah sendok. Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Sasori beranjak dari ruang makan.

Chiyo hanya menatap prihatin kepada cucu sulungnya itu. Sedikit banyak sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah telah menjadi penyebab rusaknya rumah tangga dari Seigo dan Mebuki. Bahkan dengan tega memisahkan kedua anak kembar itu. Dan Sasori kecil selalu menangis sampai beberapa bulan saat ia berpisah dari Mebuki. Andai saja, ia tidak termakan dengan hasutan-hasutan para petinggi di kantornya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Mebuki pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Maaf, kan _Kaasan_. Seigo- _kun,_ Mebuki. Aku ibu yang buruk sampai-sampai memisahkan kalian berdua."

Jika saja ia tidak egois pasti putra semata wayang Seigo itu tidak akan kesepian seperti sekarang. Sering ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya untuk perjalanan bisnis dan dituntut untuk dewasa lebih awal dari usianya.

.

.

.

Sasori merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _king size_ yang dulunya merupakan kamar Seigo saat masih muda. Ia dan ayahnya itu tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali. Memiliki wajah yang sama, surai merah yang serupa, bahkan mata _hazel_ mereka pun sama. Bedanya warna mata Seigo lebih ke warna cokelat kemerah-merahan sedangkan Sasori cokelat terang. Dan untuk beberapa hal pun selera mereka sama. dalam memilih gadis contohnya.

Sasori teringat dengan warna mata itu. Hijau _emerald_ dan teduh seperti warna hutan. Belum lagi dipadukan dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang begitu halus dan wangi. Membuat candu tersendiri untuknya. Cara gadis itu tersenyum dan ekspresinya jika gugup. Benar-benar membuat Sasori begitu tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. Mengetahui lebih banyak tentang gadis itu. Dan jika bisa memilikinya.

Ia tersenyum saat mengingat perkenalan mereka. Meskipun gadis itu menyangkal bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang ia temui di supermarket satu minggu yang lalu, tetap saja Sasori yakin bahwa Sakura adalah gadis itu. Jika tidak mana mungkin gadis itu begitu gugup saat ia menatap matanya. Apalagi helaian merah muda ini menjadi bukti yang sangat kuat jika gadis itu benar Sakura. meski ia menyangkalnya secara logika mana ada seseorang yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang agak mencolok seperti itu selain dirinya.

 _Tok tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sasori segera menyembunyikan helaian merah muda itu di dalam saku piyamanya dan mengijinkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Buka saja." Ia bergelung di dalam selimut tebal.

Nenek Chiyo masuk dengan segelah teh hangat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat gundukan besar di dalam selimut dan menyisakan kepala merah saja. Benar-benar seperti keluakuan Seigo saat masih kecil dulu. Ia meletakkan teh itu di atas nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan mengusap lembut helaian merah Sasori.

"Saso- _kun,_ nenek mau bicara sebentar."

Sasori yang sedang tidak mau diganggu terpaksa membuka selimutnya. Ia tidak suka jika neneknya itu mengusap-usap kepalanya sebelum tidur. Baginya itu seperti perlakuan seorang ibu pada anak gadisnya. Dan Sasori bukan anak perempuan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Besok Saso- _kun_ tidak ada acara, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Temani nenek _Check-up_ rutin ya. Hanya sebentar kok. Sasori- _kun_ mau, kan?"

"Hm... terserah nenek saja." Sasori kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu selamat malam sayang."

Setelah Chiyo pergi dari kamar cucunya tersebut, Sasori menyibak selimutnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan menegak teh hangat itu hingga tandas dan meninggalkan gelas kosong. Padahal rencananya besok ia akan mengajak Deidara untuk _doble date_ dengan gadis-gadis yang mereka kenal di _Goukon._ Dan ingin bertemu dengan Sakura selagi ia masih di Suna.

"Hm... jika kita bertemu lagi aku tidak akan melepasmu Sakura- _chan._ " gumamnya sebelum tidur.

 **-o0o-**

Sakura menonton acara televisi di salah satu _channel_ swasta yang menampilkan acara komedi. Dipangkuannya terdapat boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna cokelat susu yang merupakan hadiah dari Gaara di ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas tahun. Haruno Mebuki sendiri bertandang ke rumah Saabaku Kagura –ibu dari Gaara yang merupakan adik kandungnya yang bertetanggaan dengan mereka. Jadilah gadis merah muda itu sendirian di rumah. Saat sedang asyik menikmati acara komedi tersebut Sakura merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang mengurung dirinya dari belakang. Membuatnya terkejut namun begitu aroma yang sangat khas dan begitu ia sukai masuk ke indera penciumannya Sakura malah menyamankan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat malam tuan putri Sakura," sapa khas suara bariton itu.

"Selamat malam juga pangeran Gaara- _kun,_ " Sakura terkikik pelan saat mengucapkan nama panggilan mereka saat kecil.

"Hei, kau masih mengingatnya ya Saku- _chan?_ " Gaara menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher dekat bahu mungil Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan pangeran yang menikahiku saat masih kecil." Sakura tertawa renyah.

Yah... dulu Sakura dan Gaara sering bermain bersama dan berpasangan seperti pangeran dan tuan puteri yang selalu Sakura dambakan dari cerita-cerita dongeng masa kecil mereka. Bahkan Gaara pernah berjanji akan menikahinya di masa depan nanti. Benar-benar cerita masa kecil khas anak-anak. Gaara menyesap rambut merah muda adik sepupunya yang selalu memancarkan wangi stroberi kesukaannya. Sakura yang merasakan usapan itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati mata berwarna hijau muda menatapnya intens.

"Gaa- _kun_ sedang apa? Kenapa mencium rambutku?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kangen saja dengan adikku yang ternyata sudah sebesar ini." Gaara menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan pipinya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? A-aku masih kecil kok. Aku masih adik kecil dari kakak merahku yang tampan ini." Sakur mengecup pipi Gaara. Mendapatkan sentuhan itu tentu saja membuat Gaara terkejut. Walau mereka sudah sering melakukannya tapi itu terjadi saat mereka masih kecil. Dan sekarang ia sudah 17 tahun, rasanya agak berbeda jika dilakukan saat mereka mulai beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Saku- _chan,_ jangan menciumku sembarangan seperti itu. Aku ini laki-laki loh." Nasehat Gaara.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut, "Ke-kenapa? Gaa- _kun_ , kan kakakku. Tidak salahkan jika aku menciummu? Lagi pula kita sudah sering melakukannya."

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Sakura dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Tapi jika dilakukan seperti saat ini bisa menimbulkan penafsiran yang berbeda Saku- _chan._ "

"Kenapa? Dulu juga aku biasa saja melakukannya." Sakura berbaring dengan posisi menelungkup di atas karpet berbulu yang tebal itu. Gaara yang melihat kelakuan Sakura hanya terkekeh dan mengusap helaian merah muda yang kini sudah agak memanjang.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong hari ini Saku- _chan_ kemana saja? Tadi siang aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan kata Mebuki _Ba-san_ Saku- _chan_ keluar."

"A-aku jalan-jalan dengan Ino dan yang lainnya. Memangnya Gaa- _kun_ mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Bermain ke rumah sakit. Melihat _Kaasan'_ ku bekerja." Ucap Gaara singkat.

Mendengarkan kata 'rumah sakit' sontak membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Gaara dengan binar mata yang ceria.

"Be-benarkah? Kenapa tidak mengajakku dari sebelumnya _ne?_ Bagaimana jika besok? A-aku sedang senggang kok." Tawar Sakura.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah, kita akan ke sana sebelum jam makan siang. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita tidur?" ajak Gaara.

"Gaa- _kun_ tidur disini ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya? Aku, kan sudah lama tidak tidur dengan tuan putri Sakura."

Mendengarkan pernyataan itu Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo kita ke kamar!" Sakura mengajak Gaara ke kamarnya yang cukup luas. Sepertinya mereka akan mengingat kembali masa-masa kecil mereka yang indah bukan?

 **-o0o-**

Sakura menguap kecil di ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Pagi-pagi sekali ibunya berangkat ke kantor cabang karena ada urusan mendadak mengenai proyek mereka dalam pembangunan mall di kawasan elite Konoha. Karena semalam Gaara tidur di kamar Sakura, pagi ini pemuda itu pula yang membuatkan sarapan untuk adik kecilnya itu.

"Saku- _chan_ , cepat cuci mukamu. Sebentar lagi sarapan akan selesai." Gaara mematikan kompor. Untuk pagi ini mereka hanya akan sarapan telur dada dan susu cokelat hangat. Hal ini dikarenakan Gaara sedang malas untuk memasak sesuatu yang lebih bervariasi. Lagi pula hanya untuk mereka berdua. Biasanya juga Sakura selalu memakan apa saja yang dimasak oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Hoam... aku masih mengantuk Gaa- _kun._ Aku sarapan nanti saja ya." Sakura hendak kembali ke kamar. Namun dengan sigap Gaara menarik tangan mungil itu dan mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur keluarga Haruno.

"Cih, kau ini nakal sekali."

"Aku masih mengantuk. Gaa- _kun_ sarapan sendiri saja." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Saku- _chan._ Kalau begitu nanti siang tidak jadi ya?" Mendengarkan ancaman Gaara tentu saja membuat Sakura menjadi ciut. Ia segera mengambil handuk kecil di atas gantungan dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sebal.

"DASAR PANDA!" teriaknya dari dalam.

 **-o0o-**

Rumah sakit Saabaku adalah rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh keluarga dari ayah Gaara. Ayah Gaara sendiri merupakan seorang dokter anak yang kini sedang menjalankan program pengabdiannya di Afrika Selatan sebagai relawan dari WHO. Sudah satu tahun ayahnya disana. Terkadang enam bulan sekali ayahnya akan pulang untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga tercinta. Ibunya, Karura juga berprofesi sebagai kepala rumah sakit dan juga dokter senior untuk penyakit dalam. Maka dari itu, Karura pun juga sibuk dengan urusan di rumah sakit dan sering meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di rumah. Walau Gaara terlihat baik-baik saja sebenarnya pemuda itu juga merasa kesepian. Dan untungnya Sakura ada untuk menemani kekosongannya tersebut. Dan itulah yang membuat Gaara sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

Kaki jenjang Sakura berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang begitu luas dan bersih. Rumah sakit Saabaku ini juga dikenal dengan rumah sakit yang murah dan pelayanan yang ramah. Maka dari itu banyak pasien yang berasal dari Suna, Konoha ataupun luar daerah yang berobat ke rumah sakit ini. Dan beberapa tahun ke depan rencananya akan dijadikan rumah sakit skala internasional.

"Gaa- _kun,_ sekarang sudah jam setengah 12. Bibi Karura masih ada pasien 'kan? A-aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Gaa- _kun_ duluan saja ke ruang kerja bibi Karura _ne._ " Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya. Saku- _chan_ harus kembali saat jam 12 tepat." Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk imut. Ia mengusap rambut merah Gaara yang menggemaskan dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

" _Jaa ne,_ Gaa- _kun._ "

Gaara tersenyum dan kembali berjalan ke ruangan ibunya yang berada di lantai 8. Saat ini ia masih di lantai dasar. Begitu ia berbelok dan hendak menunggu _lift_ untuk mencapai lantai tersebut, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah seperti dirinya yang berdiri di dalam _lift_ itu dengan kedua tangan yang terbenam di dalam saku jaket.

Deg!

Kedua mata itu saling menatap.

 _Hazel_ dan _jadhe._

Entah kenapa Gaara merasa seperti melihat gambaran dirinya. Hanya saja pemuda itu sedikit lebih tinggi, matanya berwarna cokelat terang dan seperti ada garis kemiripan dengan err... Sakura mungkin?

Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam dan berlalu untuk keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan ke taman belakang. Setelah pemuda tadi berlalu, Gaara menghela nafas pendek dan menekan angka 8 pada tombol _lift._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Merah heh?_

Jadi benar di dunia ini ada yang mirip dengan dirinya? Tapi tidak begitu sama persis. Dan tetap saja Sasori merasa dirinya lebih tampan. Lihat saja, sekarang pemuda _baby face_ itu menyeringai. Sasori sengaja meninggalkan nenek Chiyo yang lagi berdiskusi dengan dokter kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Diusia yang sudah mencapai 60 tahunan itu sekilas Sasori mendengar bahwa nenek Chiyo dikhawatirkan penyakit jantungnya semakin parah. Apalagi beliau masih sering memforsir tubuh untuk memantau keadaan perusahaan Akasuna Group yang kini dipimpin oleh Seigo –ayahnya. Terkadang neneknya itu juga masih ikut andil dalam penanganan proyek berskala besar dan mengikuti rapat dengan pemegang saham. Tentu saja hal ini yang menyebabkan penyakitnya menjadi tambah parah. Dan ditambah lagi anemia karena sering telat makan dan memforsir kerja tubuh. Walau Sasori kelihatan cuek sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi sosok nenek Chiyo. Karena, setelah kehilangan ibunya Sasori merasakan kasih sayang itu dari nenek Chiyo. Walau tidak sepenuhnya sama.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang untuk menenangkan diri. Sejujurnya ia benci dengan suasana ramai. Untunglah, tadi ia sempat bertanya kepada rawat apakah rumah sakit ini memiliki taman yang tidak ramai dan perawat itu memberitahunya tempat ini. Sasori mengedarkan pengelihatannya. Tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak asing.

Merah muda?

Permen kapas?

Sasori tersenyum saat melihat objek yang ditemukannya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh heh? Bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai di tempat yang tak terduga. Sasori tersenyum manis. Ia mendekati sosok merah muda yang tampak asyik menikmati permen kapas yang sewarna dengan rambutnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Ia menudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Hai, Haruno- _san._ " sapanya.

Mendengar suara khas dan wangi yang Sakura sukai membuat gadis itu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan terkejut bukan main.

"Kyaaaa! Si-siapa kau?" Gadis itu menjauhkan sedikit posisi mereka.

Sasori yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu tertawa kecil. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana. Mengingat pemuda ini sangat tampan, apalagi jika tertawa. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia kembali memasukkan permen kapas itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, kau lupa padaku?" tanya Sasori.

Dapat ia lihat pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau gugup karena mereka bertemu lagi dengan cara yang tak terduga. Sasori sedikit merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga jarak mereka hanya lengan yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kita bertemu lagi hm? Bahkan dengan cara yang tidak disengaja." Sasori mengambil sejumput rambut merah muda Sakura dan menghirup aromanya. Membuat gadis itu merasakan debaran di jantungnya dan menatap mata _hazel_ Sasori.

"Kenapa Akasuna- _san_ bisa ada disini?" Sakura berkata pelan. Jujur saja, ia selalu menyukai saat-saat berdua dengan pemuda ini, walau perkenalan mereka bisa ditahap perkenalan.

Sasori menatap sepasang manik _emerald_ yang disukainya itu. Ia tidak takut untuk mengusap pipi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya. Sasori memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura yang masih malu-malu. Sasori mengambil sedikit permen kapas milik Sakura dan memakannya.

"Aku sedang menemani nenek untuk _check up_ rutin. Haruno- _san_ sendiri ada apa kesini?"

Sakura menatap permen kapasnya yang diambil sedikit oleh Sasori. Ia tersenyum manis, "Sedang menemani sepupu untuk mengantar makan siang bibiku."

"Bibimu bekerja disini?" tanya Sasori.

"Hu'um. Dokter Karura." Jawab Sakura dengan riang.

Sasori tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, kan?

"Hm... aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan. Tapi nenekku sedang diperiksa oleh dokter Saabaku- _san._ Apakah dunia sesempit ini? Atau memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi?" Sasori menatap dalam sepasang _emerald_ yang juga menatapnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura pelan.

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Tidak ada yang melontarkan kata-kata apapun. Sakura sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri dan Sasori menikmati saat-saat menatap gadis itu dari dekat.

"Haruno- _san_ ,apa kau masih ingat janji kita kemarin?" Sasori kembali bersuara dan mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura. Jika yang melakukannya pemuda lain pasti Sakura akan marah. Tapi entah kenapa ia sangat suka saat Sasori menyentuhnya.

"Janji apa?" Sakura sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori untuk lebih merasakan belaian itu.

Sasori merasakan pergerakan gadis itu yang sedikit merapat ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kepala gadis itu dibahunya dan mengusap helaian merah muda itu sedikit lebih lembut.

"Memberikanku nomor ponselmu jika kita bertemu lagi. Sekarang kita bertemu lagi, kan?" Sasori tertawa kecil.

Sakura sadar bahwa posisi ia dan pemuda ini sangat dekat. Bahkan Sakura merasakan nafas hangat Sasori yang menerpa wajahnya. Sakura tampak mengambil sesuatu di tas kecilnya. Kemudian ia memberikannya pada Sasori.

"Masukkan saja nomor ponsel Akasuna- _san_ kesini. Nanti aku sms." Ujar Sakura.

Sasori menggeleng. Ia memasukkan nomor ponselnya dan menelpon nomornya sendiri dari ponsel gadis itu. Merasakan getaran di saku celana _jeans-_ nya Sasori tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponsel flip berwarna merah muda itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" Sasori kembali bertanya. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu menggelengkan kepalanya secara refleks, "Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Aku akan menjemputmu." Sasori menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura.

"Um... boleh. Tapi jangan menjemputku di rumah Akasuna- _san._ A-aku takut _Kaa-chan_ lihat." Sakura mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

"Jadi aku harus menjemputmu dimana?"

"Bagaimana jika di taman dekat rumahku saja? Jaraknya hanya 100 m dari rumahku."

"Boleh saja." Sasori memainkan rambut Sakura. "Sebelum aku berangkat lagi ke Konoha besok."

" _A-ano._ Jam berapa Akasuna- _san_ akan kembali ke Konoha?" Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Mungkin jam 11 siang. Ada apa?" Sasori berhenti membelai rambut Sakura.

"Dengan kereta 'kah?" tebaknya.

"Ya. Aku akan meninggalkan motor di rumah nenek."

"Oh begitu. A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Haruno- _san,_ sepertinya _check up -_ nya sudah selesai. Kita ke ruangan dokter Saabaku- _san_?" ajak Sasori.

"Ah... duluan saja _ne._ Aku harus menghabiskan ini. Jika bibi tahu aku makan permen kapas pasti aku dimarahi." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasori mengusap sedikit kepala merah muda itu dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa sore nanti. Gadis permen kapas." Ledek Sasori.

"Uh... dasar, kepala cabai!" Balas Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum dan melambai hingga ia menghilang dibalik koridor rumah sakit. Sakura sendiri menghabiskan permen kapasnya dan memegang kembali kepala merah mudanya yang dibelai Sasori. Entah kenapa gadis itu tersenyum. Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan mengecek nomor ponsel Sasori di _phone book-_ nya.

 _ **Nama : Sasori tampan**_

 _ **Nomor +6289800088888**_

Ternyata pemuda itu narsis juga.

 **-o0o-**

Gaara terheran-heran melihat senyuman di wajah cantik sepupunya yang sangat lebar saat memasuki ruang kerja ibunya. Gadis itu terlambat 5 menit dari jam yang sudah ia tentukan. Gaara meliriknya dari ekor mata dan menggeleng pelan saat Sakura membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum lebih lebar hingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau kenapa Sakura- _chan?_ " Tanya Gaara saat gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna merah marun yang terletak di tengah ruangan kerja bibi Karura.

"Um... memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Gaara yang melihat respon adiknya itu hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa terlambat?"

"Dari taman belakang. Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku melewatkan banyak hal?" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja pulang-pulang kau tersenyum seperti itu. Membuatku merinding saja."

"Tadi aku bertemu pria tampan. Dia lebih tampan dari Gaa- _kun._ " Goda Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apakah rambutnya merah sepertiku?" Gaara ikut menggoda Sakura.

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk, "Dan wajahnya _baby face._ " Sakura menghilang di balik toilet. Meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan di benak Gaara.

Merah?

 _Baby face?_

Apakah pemuda yang tadi?

 **-o0o-**

Sakura menunggu di sebuah taman kompleks yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Gadis cantik itu menggunakan _mini dress_ berwarna kuning lembut dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang dan pita-pita yang melilit di pinggangnya. Sebenarnya mereka janjian untuk bertemu jam setengah empat sore, namun gadis itu sudah berada disini sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah ayunan yang berada di tengah taman itu. Sebenarnya taman itu adalah taman bermain. Dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan ramai dengan anak-anak berusia 3-12 tahun yang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka disana.

Mata _emerald-_ nya menatap lurus ke depan. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Sasori. Walau mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain kemarin namun sepertinya ia sudah lama bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Semua yang ada pada dirinya terasa sangat familier. Warna matanya, helaian rambut merahnya dan senyuman itu, semuanya tidak asing dimatanya. Apa mungkin mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu? Jika iya, kenapa Sakura tidak mengingat barang sedikit pun tentang kenangan mereka? Semua terasa samar-samar. Disaat gadis merah muda itu melamun dan hanyut di dalam fikirannya sendiri. Seorang pemuda tampan menggunakan kemeja hitam dan _jeans_ biru tua tampak menghampiri gadis itu. Ia sengaja muncul dari belakang dan menutupi pengelihatan gadisnya.

"Ah… si-siapa _ne?_ A-Akasuna- _san_ ya?" tebak gadis itu.

Sasori tersenyum mendengarkan tebakan gadis itu. Seperti biasa, ia selalu tampak cantik. Dan kali ini di dalam balutan _dress_ yang membuat penampilannya tampak lebih _chic._ Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Ia memberikannya pada Sakura dan diterima oleh gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Untukku?"

"Hm… untuk Haruno- _san._ " Sasori tersenyum.

Sakura menatap cokelat batangan di tangannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Sasori, " _Arigatou._ "

Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan kosong di sebelah Sakura.

"Haruno- _san_ sudah lama menungguku ya? _Gomen_ jika aku terlambat." Sasori memegang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah ti-tidak kok. A-aku baru saja sampai." Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa Sasori sangat menyukai ekspresi Sakura saat seperti itu.

"Haruno- _san_ suka cokelat, kan? Tadi aku membelinya saat mampir sebentar di super market."

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Tapi Akasuna- _san_ tidak perlu repot-repot, um… ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Sakura mengintip malu dari ekor matanya.

Sasori sendiri terus menatap gadis yang disukainya itu dan tersenyum kecil mendapati tatapan malu-malu dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan saja? Atau Haruno- _san_ punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus?"

"Ah… aku ingat biasanya ada festival di taman bermain di tengah kota jika sedang _weekend_ seperti ini. Mau ke sana?" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh. Hm… kita pergi sekarang?" Sasori berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ya." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasori dan menggandengnya walau sebenarnya gadis itu gugup. Khusus sore ini Sasori membawa mobil sedan berwarna hitam milik keluarganya.

 **-o0o-**

Di taman kota yang terletak di pusat Sunagakure ini bisa dijadikan tempat pergelaran hiburan setiap minggunya. Terkadang terdapat festival taman bermain, festival kembang api saat musim panas, festival kegiatan seni dan juga pasar malam. Di hari libur panjang seperti ini banyak anak-anak dan keluarga mereka ataupun pasangan muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk _quality time_ di taman ini. Selain tempatnya strategis, berbagai aneka makanan dari makanan khas daerah, tradisional hingga modern pun ikut dijual di stand-stand yang berdiri di sepanjang taman ini.

Sakura merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan besar milik pemuda di sebelahnya yang menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya sedikit posesif. Dikarenakan hari semakin sore dan suhu udara semakin menurun Sakura memakai _cardigan_ berwarna cokelat muda untuk menutupi lengannya yang terbuka. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasori yang membawanya ke tengah arena taman bermain untuk menaiki bianglala besar yang sedang berputar dengan cantiknya disana. Sepasang _emerald_ itu menatap takjub dan tersenyum ke arah Sasori.

"Kita naik itu ya Akasuna- _san?_ " ajak Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura lebih erat. Bisa dilihat betapa panjangnya barisan antrian di wahana bermain itu. Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu itu kartu apa kepada penjaga bianglala itu dan mengizinkan Sasori masuk terlebih dahulu membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap iri kepadanya.

"I-itu kartu apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kartu VIP. Hm… aku diberikan oleh ayah," ujarnya dengan jujur.

Sekarang kedua anak manusia itu berada di bangku yang berputar searah jarum jam dan semakin tinggi hingga nantinya perlahan mereka akan turun sampai ke titik terendah. Bisa dilihat pemandangan kota Sunagakure yang begitu cantik di sore hari seperti sekarang. Jalanan yang cukup ramai mengingat sekarang adalah _weekend_. Toko-toko yang ramai, restoran cepat saji, bahkan menara jam sekolah Sakura juga ikut terlihat dari atas sini.

"Lihat! Itu sekolahku Akasuna- _san._ Terlihat sangat kecil dari sini. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa renyah sembari menunjuk menara jam yang muncul di antara deretan toko-toko dan perkantoran itu.

"Ya, aku melihat ya Haruno- _san._ " Sasori tertawa geli melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Um… kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Akasuna- _san_ kesana _ne._ Di sekolahku ada pohon yang sangat rindang dan besar. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu disana untuk menikmati bekal makan siangku. Dan terkadang aku juga tertidur disana. Hehehe…" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Namun sorot mata _hazel_ itu begitu menyukai ekspresi apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh wajah cantik Sakura.

"Hm, jika kita satu sekolah pasti aku akan menemani Haruno- _san_ disana."

Kekehan Sakura terhenti. Ia menatap mata cokelat Sasori yang begitu memikat. Sontak saja tatapan itu membuat Sakura gugup. Apalagi kini Sasori berpindah tempat menjadi duduk di sebelahnya. Membuat wangi _musk_ itu terasa sangat jelas di indra penciumannya.

"Ah… kenapa Akasuna- _san_ tidak sekolah disini saja? Bukankah rumah keluarga Akasuna- _san_ disini _ne?_ " Sakura mencoba bertanya sedikit tentang pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

Sasori sendiri mengusap-usap helaian merah muda Sakura dan mengendusnya perlahan. Sepertinya, ia begitu menyukai rambut Sakura. Bahkan sekarang Sasori sudah mulai berani meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu mungil itu. Membuat kegugupan Sakura semakin bertambah.

"Ayahku bekerja di perusahaan utama di Konoha. Sedangkan rumah keluarga kami disini. Karena tidak mungkin bolak-balik antara Konoha dan Suna setiap hari makanya ayah memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen disana. Dan terkadang setiap _weekend_ atau hari libur kami ke Suna untuk menjenguk nenek." Sasori menyamankan posisinya.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kepala Sasori yang bersandar di bahu mungilnya. Namun, gadis itu juga tidak rela jika Sasori memindahkan kepalanya dari sana. Ia hanya berusaha diam dan menikmati saat-saat seperti sekarang.

"Ah… begitu ya? Bagaimana dengan ibu Akasuna- _san?_ " Sakura merasakan telapak tangan besar itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Entahlah ayah berkata seperti itu. Bahkan aku belum pernah melihat bagaimana wajah ibu yang sebenarnya. Dan apakah aku ini memiliki kemiripan dengan ibu? Mengingat semua yang ada padaku ini seperti duplikat Ayah." Sasori tertawa kecil dibagian itu. Yah… jika ia melihat foto ayahnya saat SMA dulu mereka sulit dibedakan. Sasori terlihat seperti kembaran Seigo.

Sakura ikut tertawa. Jika difikir-fikir mereka memiliki nasib yang sama bukan? Sama-sama terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak utuh.

"Um… aku juga tidak pernah melihat _Tou-chan_ ku. _Kaa-chan_ bilang mereka bercerai saat usiaku 1 tahun. Saat itu mana mungkin aku bisa mengingat jelas wajah _Tou-chan._ Tapi _Kaa-chan_ bilang _Tou-chan_ itu sangat tampan dan ia memiliki senyum yang sama denganku. Kuharap begitu. Hehehe…" Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasori sendiri yang mendengarkan cerita gadis di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kita seperti ditakdirkan saja ya?" Ucap Sasori.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Yah… Haruno- _san_ tidak memiliki ayah, dan aku tidak memiliki ibu. Seperti jodoh saja." Sasori tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu merona mendengarkan kata 'jodoh' yang Sasori lontarkan.

"Ah… lalu, apakah Gaa- _kun_ itu anak dari dokter Saabaku- _san_? Tadi aku melihatnya di rumah sakit. Dan kau benar, kami memang memiliki sedikit kemiripan dibagian rambut." Sasori memperbaiki posisinya menjadi seperti semula.

Mendengarkan kalimat itu, membuat detak jantung Sakura berdebar cepat. Apakah tadi Sasori mengatakan Gaa- _kun?_ Rambut merah? Jadi, mereka sempat bertemu?

"Ma-maksud Akasuna- _san_ a-apa?" Sakura merasakan keringat dingin di dahinya.

Merasakan kegugupan Sakura, Sasori tersenyum kecil dan mengacak gemas helaian merah muda itu.

"Dari awal aku tahu bahwa Haruno- _san_ adalah gadis yang bertemu denganku di supermarket satu minggu yang lalu. Walau Haruno- _san_ menyangkalnya tapi menurutku siapa lagi di Suna ini yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda seperti Haruno- _san?_ Dan bagaimana mungkin disaat yang bersamaan aku bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda. Apalagi seseorang yang bernama Gaa- _kun_ itu anak dari dokter Saabaku- _san._ Tadi siang, Haruno- _san_ bilang jika ia bibimu, kan? Jadi aku hanya menarik kesimpulan jika gadis itu adalah Haruno- _san._ " Sasori tersenyum mengakhiri penjelasannya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan bianglala mereka berhenti. Petugas taman membuka pintu mereka dan Sasori keluar lebih dahulu. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Dan dengan gugup gadis itu menerimanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Aku tidak marah kok. Malah aku senang. Dengan begitu kita bertemu lagi, kan? Seperti sudah ditakdirkan saja." Sasori menggenggam erat tangan kecil Sakura.

Sakura sendiri menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

" _Go-gomen ne,_ Akasuna- _san._ " Ujarnya lirih.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan meremas pelan telapak tangan Sakura yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah Haruno- _san._ "

 **-o0o-**

Sakura menerima sebuah boneka beruang berukuran cukup besar yang Sasori menangkan di stand menembak kaleng. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat dan tersenyum senang. Setelah bermain bianglala, mereka mencobakan berbagai macam permainan di stand-stand itu. Seperti mengambil ikan emang dengan jaring kertas, bermain tembak-tembakan, lomba makan dango tercepat sampai stand ramal.

Sakura dan Sasori duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap peramal yang memakai topeng kucing di wajahnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan hingga peramal itu meminta keduanya untuk menunjukkan telapak tangan mereka masing-masing. Ia mulai meneliti telapak tangan kiri Sasori dan membandingkannya dengan telapak tangan Sakura. Mata beririskan kuning emas seperti mata ular itu menatap kedua pasangan remaja itu dengan serius.

"Apakah kalian memiliki keturunan yang sama?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Sasori mengernyitkan dahi mereka secara bersamaan. Kedua pasangan itu saling menatap seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan si peramal.

"Bagaimana anak muda?" Ia menatap Sasori dan Sakura bergantian. Keduanya menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Tapi, garis di telapak tangan kalian menunjukkan kemiripan. Coba lihat." Peramal itu membandingkan garis tangan di telapak tangan kiri Sasori dan di telapak tangan kiri Sakura. Dan kedua pasang mata berlainan iris itu sedikit membulat saat memperhatikannya. Benar-benar serupa.

"Hm… mungkin takdir kalian sama. Aku agak susah membaca ramalan jika telapak tangan kalian memiliki garis yang mirip seperti ini. Coba telapak tangan kanan kalian, aku akan membacanya." Perintah peramal itu.

Sakura dan Sasori memberikan telapak tangan kanan mereka, dan untungnya garis di telapak tangan itu berbeda. Si peramal meneliti telapak tangan Sakura lebih dahulu.

"Kau adalah gadis yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Benar bukan?" Ia menatap Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Di waktu yang dekat kau akan bertemu dengan serpihan masa lalumu yang sempat menghilang dalam waktu yang lama. Dan kalian akan bertemu sebagai orang asing. Tapi, akan ada sebuah masalah besar yang datang. Aku tidak melihat begitu jelas apa masalah itu, tapi sepertinya tentang keluarga. Banyak yang menentang dan kalian pun akan terpisah. Namun, sepertinya akan ada yang gigih dan menentang takdir." Jelasnya.

Sakura menatap peramal itu penuh tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan? Ia akan bertemu serpihan dari masa lalunya dan sebuah masalah besar akan datang? Lalu menentang takdir? Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mencernanya.

"Aku hanya bisa menjelaskan itu." Ujar si peramal.

Kemudian ia menatap telapak tangan Sasori.

"Kau adalah pemuda mahkota yang menjadi pewaris utama kekayaan keluargamu. Nenekmu sangat menyayangimu, benar begitu?" tanya si peramal. Sasori yang mulanya menatap Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi, aku melihat kau akan menjadi orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua masalah. Kau akan menciptakan masalah begitu besar dan lari dari kenyataan bersama seseorang. Aku tidak tahu ia laki-laki atau perempuan, namun dimasa depan kau akan memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki rambut sepertimu dan warna mata yang meneduhkan." Jelas si peramal.

Sasori pun juga tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan si peramal ini. Dia akan menjadi dalang dari sebuah masalah besar? Masalah apa? Rasanya selama ini ia hidup tenang-tenang saja tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya atau pun menjadi masalah untuknya. Dan apalagi yang satu itu, ia akan lari dari kenyataan? Apakah Sasori sepengecut itu?

"Kurasa itu saja. Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang bahagia." Si peramal tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Sakura dan Sasori pun permisi dan keluar dari stand itu.

"Ke-kenapa telapak tangan kita bisa sama _ne?_ A-aku baru menyadarinya." Sakura menatap telapak tangan kirinya. Di sebelahnya Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng gadis itu.

"Sudah jangan difikirkan, itu hanya ramalan Haruno- _san._ Masa depan tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun dan semua masih bisa berubah tergantung dari keadaan kita di masa sekarang." Sasori mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Um… aku juga tidak seratus persen mempercayainya. Lagi pula siapa yang akan datang dari masa laluku? Rasanya semua baik-baik saja. Ne, Akasuna- _san,_ aku lapar. Kita makan ramen di dekat stasiun ya?" Sakura menatap mata _hazel_ Sasori.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Sakura, "Baiklah, ayo tuan putri."

Mereka berdua beranjak dari sana. Sedangkan si peramal tadi masih memperhatikan mereka hingga kedua anak manusia itu menghilang di belokan, "Mereka dipermainkan oleh takdir."

 **-o0o-**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Setelah menikmati ramen jumbo dengan varian rasa yang baru Sakura mengajak Sasori duduk di jembatan penyebrangan yang menampilkan pemandangan kota yang begitu menakjubkan. Cahaya lampu yang mulai menyala dari rumah-rumah, pertokoan, restoran, dan perkantoran. Hilir mudik para pejalan kaki yang hendak menikmati indahnya malam ataupun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing semuanya tampak begitu indah. Dan kini, mereka sudah sampai di belokan menuju rumah Sakura. Sebenanya ada beberapa rumah lagi yang harus dilalui untuk sampai ke kediaman gadis itu. Hanya saja Sakura meminta Sasori untuk mengantarnya sampai disini karena takut jika ibunya tahu ia diantar oleh laki-laki.

Sasori sendiri mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia menatap gadis merah muda di sebelahnya sekarang dan mengusap lembut telapak tangan Sakura yang ia genggam selama perjalanan.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menatap sepasang _hazel_ itu.

Sasori sendiri melirik sejenak telapak tangan mereka dan kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang memiring meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini dan kemarin. Hm… dan maaf jika aku pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah atau membuat hati Haruno- _san_ tersinggung. Tapi aku harus mengakui, kalau aku menikmati saat-saat kita seperti ini. Entahlah, walau kita baru kenal tapi aku merasa kita sudah mengenal jauh. Aku senang kita dipertemukan lagi dengan acara _Goukon_ kemarin. Meski terdengar konyol tapi aku bersyukur." Sasori tersenyum begitu manis. "Dan sejujurnya aku masih ingin mengenal Haruno- _san_ lebih jauh." Ungkapnya dengan jujur.

Sakura sendiri merasakan debaran jantungnya saat Sasori dengan berani mencium telapak tangannya. Ia memandang sepasang _hazel_ yang menenangkan itu dan berusaha untuk tidak gugup disaat seperti sekarang.

"Um… a-aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Akasuna- _san_ dua hari ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan memenangkan Pochi –nama boneka untukku. Dan aku juga berharap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, walau Akasuna- _san_ dan aku tidak mungkin untuk bertemu sering-sering. Jika ada waktu senggang dan hari libur datanglah ke Suna. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang bagus kepada Akasuna- _san._ Dan kita bisa bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Ah, dan jangan lupa untuk saling menghubungi. A-aku sudah mengirimkan Pin beserta ID-ku kepada Akasuna- _san_ , kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Dan aku juga masih ingin mengenal Akasuna- _san_ lebih jauh." Ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Sasori menatap dalam ke sepasang manik _emerald_ itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin bahkan sangat ingin menyentuh Sakura lebih dari ini. Tapi ia harus sadar, bahwa mereka baru saja saling mengenal. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sakura akan menolaknya. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi dan entah apa yang akan ia rasakan untuk ke depannya. Menjalani hari-harinya jauh dari seseorang yang begitu ia sukai. Dan Sasori benci dengan istilah rindu. Karena bagi Sasori perasaan itu begitu menyiksa. Sama seperti ia yang selalu merindukan ayahnya yang jauh entah dimana.

Dan disatu sisi, Sakura pun juga tidak ingin berpisah cepat-cepat dari pemuda yang belakangan ini membuat hatinya merasakan suatu perasaan lain. Perasaan lain yang cukup asing dan akan menyiksanya begitu mereka berpisah. Jika ia egois, ia ingin menahan Sasori lebih lama. Menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dan saling menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Tapi ia tahu, ia tak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Lagi pula, apakah Sasori ingin bersama dengannya lebih lama? Sakura bahkan ragu untuk itu.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan menikmati saat-saat terakhir ini sebelum besok ia akan pulang ke kota yang telah membesarkannya. Dapat Sakura rasakan nafas hangat yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan membiarkan Sasori melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Jemari besar itu mengusap lembut permukaan pipi Sakura. Bisa ia rasakan betapa membiusnya mata _hazel_ itu dari dekat. Sasori tersenyum saat Sakura menutupi kedua matanya dan ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi gadis itu. Cukup lama dan membuat detak jantung mereka berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura membuka matanya saat tidak lagi merasakan ciuman Sasori di dahinya. Gadis itu menutupi kegugupanya dengan cepat dan merasakan telapak tangannya yang basah digenggaman Sasori.

Sasori sudah kembali ke posisinya. Bisa dilihat wajah pemuda itu juga sedikit memerah karena baru kali ini ia mencium seorang gadis walau hanya di dahi. Sasori menatap kembali gadis di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Haruno- _san_ , dan aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujarnya jujur.

"Um… a-aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena Akasuna- _san_ sudah mau mengajakku jalan-jalan." Ucapnya gugup.

Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Maaf hanya mengantarmu sampai sini. Seperti permintaan Haruno- _san_ aku juga tidak mau membuat ibumu khawatir." Sasori membantu Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

Gadis itu memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ nya di depan dada.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan _ne_ dan kabari aku jika Akasuna- _san_ akan berangkat dan sampai di Konoha." Sakura menatap sepasang mata indah itu lagi karena ia tidak tahu kapan bisa menatapnya lagi secara langsung seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. _Bye_ Haruno- _san._ "

Setelah itu Sasori kembali menyetir mobilnya dan berlalu hingga keluar dari kompleks perumahan Sakura. Sakura mengusap dahinya yang dikecup oleh Sasori tadi dan tersenyum manis sembari melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Sasori- _kun._ " Ujarnya.

.

.

. **TBC.**

 **Word [6486]**

 **Hai… kembali lagi dengan Ryu disini.**

 **Seneng dengan dengan respon kalian di chapter kemarin. ^^**

 **By the way ada kejutan apalagi di chap depan yah? Sepertinya mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta ne. wkwkwkw**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak?**

 **Yuk… untuk chapter ini silahkan review yah. Dan semoga ini updatenya udah cepet. Karna seminggu yang lalu Ryu masih sibuk lebaranan #eh**

 **Review lagi ya. *CUP* tuh dapat kissu dari Saso**

 **JBI, 15. 07. 16 (16.02)**

 **Akasuna Ryuhara :***

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fave ataupun follow. Untuk yang review, ini balasannya.**_

 _ **Cekbioauroran:**_ _lemun? Wkwkwk bertahap ya. Kan gak mungkin Saso sama Saku langsung lemunan saat baru kenal. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Sitieneng4:**_ _wkwkwk emang kok. Enak banget jadi Sakura bisa deket sama cogan kayak mereka. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Akasuna. Neko:**_ _rate M tapi belum ada apa-apanya kok. Masih aman. Entar kalau gak aman (?) aku kasih warning. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Aya:**_ _hai karatan nungguinnya? Maaf ya. Aku sudah berusaha secepat yg aku bisa. Dan ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Shionna. Akasuna:**_ _ini sudah apdet lagi. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **BloomBubbleBee:**_ _sorry, aku udah membuat fans sasosaku kecewa di FF itu. Dan makanya seperti yg aku bilang, ff ini utk menebus rasa bersalah. Wkwkwk dan FF ini pasti main pair SasoSaku. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Luca Marvell :**_ _sebelum ketemu dipertandingan, ketemu di chap ini dulu XD Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Nasyaila:**_ _iya nih. Papa Sasu cuman figuran aja di fanfic ini. Jelas beda dong sama 12 choices. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Permen lemon:**_ _err…kan aku udh bilang main pairnya SasoSaku ci ch maren. Heheh btw thanks udah nyemangatin. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **nunnaLavenderGirls14:**_ _Okey. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Hoiling585:**_ _ini udah lanjut. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Chintya Lie:**_ _err… itu rahasia ya. No spoiler disini :v Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Haruno347:**_ _kenapa? Benci nenek chiyo ya? Wkwkwkw. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Paok Aho-Chan:**_ _semangat juga bacanya. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Ririsakura:**_ _kalau ketemunya sekarang alurnya jadi kecepatan entar. Wkwkwkw Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Guest:**_ _okey. Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Bebe: khusus kamu jawabannya aku bolt supaya bisa jadi perhatian juga buat readers lainnya. Aku akan jawab ya. Kenapa suka SasoSaku incest mulu? Well. Itu kesukaan aku. Dan masing2 orang pasti punya selera yang bedakan? Sama aja kayak kamu nanya ke orang lain yang suka BL/GL ataupun lainnya. Ya jawabannya karna itu kesukaan pribadi. Jadi ya termasuk hak pribadiku juga. Lalu kenapa selalu Sasox Saku x Sasu? Karena aku juga suka percintaan segitiga seperti itu. Lagi pula banyakkan FF lain yg SasoSakuSasu atau XXXXSakuSasu kurasa itu tergantung hak dan selera masing2. Lalu kenapa pihak ketiga gak yang lain selain Sasuke? Apakah takut sepi review? Gak kok. Aku gak senaif dan serakus itu. Kalau aku mau review banyak mah gampang, pancing aja pair war (dorr) #becanda ding. Yang pasti kalau aku rakus review mending aku Berjaya aja di pair SasuSaku. Disana pembaca lebih banyak dan lebih rame daripada SasoSaku. Tapi buktinya aku lebih suka main ke SasoSakukan? Untuk 12 choices itu emang main parinya SasuSaku. Khusus yang ini SasoSaku. Bahkan udah dikurungin tuh. Kalau targetku cuman banyak review mah kamu salah. Emang bangga ya banyak review yang cuman nulis 'lanjut', 'lanjut thor'. Atau bla…bla… bagiku 1 konkrit lebih baik dari pada 10 review yg isinya cuman 'Lanjut' doang. Dan syukurnya pembacaku baik2 semua. Oke, makasih udah nanyain ini. Sekalian kalau ada yg bertanya2 untuk hal yang sama nih jawabannya.**_ _Makasih dan review lagi ya ^^_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chap depan XD**_


	5. Kiss

**Verbotene Liebe (Cinta Terlarang)**

 **Story By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Sasori x Sakura**

 **Warning: Twincest, mature theme, OOC, typo (S).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa pun kelak yang akan menjadi jodohmu, dia tidak akan salah. Mungkin cara Tuhan saja yang sedikit salah dalam mempertemukan kalian.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter Five:** **Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu pasca Sasori mengecup dahinya, membuat gadis merah muda itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Malah terkadang ia terkikik sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Tak jarang pula gadis itu memelukinya dengan erat dan membuat dadanya sesak karena kesulitan bernapas.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kau ini kenapa? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kau tidak sakit jiwakan?" Gaara memegangi kedua bahu Sakura dan menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan raut yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Sakura sendiri menghentikan senyumannya dan menatap Gaara sembari tersenyum dan mengusap kepala merah Gaara dengan gemas.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang Gaa- _kun._ Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Kyaaa... aku tidak sabar melihat permainannya nanti. Pasti akan terlihat sangat keren." Sakura membayangi sesosok pemuda merah lainnya yang akan mencetak _three point_ sekaligus untuknya. Dan kemudian pemuda itu akan memberikannya _kiss_ secara jarak jauh.

Gaara memutar matanya dengan bosan. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika Sakura sedang didekati oleh pemuda dari Konoha High School. Selama beberapa pekan ini Sakura selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara di telepon hingga berjam-jam. Bahkan gadis itu pernah meninggalkan ponselnya dalam keadaan _on_ dan masih terhubung ke salah satu nomor dengan _caller ID_ Sasori Tampan. Cih, yang benar saja?! Memangnya ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanan Gaara? Bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menandinginya. Ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang sudah menjabat hampir dua periode dan lagi ia juga kapten untuk tim futsal Suna High School. Ketampanan mana lagi yang bisa didustakan? Seharusnya Sakura merasa beruntung bisa bersama dengan pemuda ganteng seantero sekolah. Tapi, kenapa adik kecilnya itu malah _ngotot_ mengatainya kalah tampan dengan seseorang bernama Sasori itu. Apakah bisa dibuktikan?

"Tentu saja. Karena ia _baby face._ Dan matanya itu, berwarna cokelat _hazel_ dan tidak ada bekas hitam seperti panda. Itu, kan Gaa- _kun._ " Sakura berucap sembari mengucir rambut merah mudanya ke belakang menjadi _pony tail_. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil perdana di semester ini untuk menyambut kedatangan Konoha High School yang akan bertanding dengan Suna High School di cabang basket, futsal, renang, dan atletik. Kunjungan itu tidak lain hanya untuk menjalin tali silahturrahmi mereka sebagai duo sekolah yang selalu menjadi lawan di festival olahraga setiap tahunnya. Sekaligus untuk memantauan perkembangan mereka masing-masing.

Gaara menatap pantulan bayangan mereka dicermin saat Sakura memasangkan pita berwarna merah sesuai dengan seragam _cheerleaders_ yang ia kenakan sekarang ini. Pemuda itu menatap lekat tubuh adik sepupunya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Cih! Pendek sekali seragam ini Saku- _chan._ Ini sama saja dengan kau mempertontonkan tubuhmu di depan pemuda-pemuda Konoha nanti. Kau harus menggantinya!"

Gaara menatap jengkel pada rok pendek setinggi 10 cm dari atas lutut Sakura. sepertinya ia harus memberi teguran pada divisi OSIS yang menaungi _Cheerleaders_ agar tidak mendesain baju setengah jadi ini.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia berbalik menatap Gaara yang mengukur seberapa pendek roknya dari atas lutut. Bahkan sepupu merahnya itu memberikan _Blazer_ OSIS-nya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Gaa- _kun!_ Jangan banyak protes! Ini pertama kalinya aku akan tampil dihadapan orang banyak jangan membuatku malu." Sakura membuka _blazer_ yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia memberikannya pada Gaara dan keluar dari ruang ganti khusus perempuan sembari diikuti oleh Gaara yang mendengus kesal sambil memasang kembali _blazer-_ nya. Seharusnya murid laki-laki dilarang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti khusus wanita. Namun, karena Gaara adalah pimpinan tertinggi untuk seluruh siswa-siswi Suna High School, siapa yang bisa melarangnya?

"Sakura! Kau bahkan memakai _lipgloss_ terlalu tebal!" Sekarang ia mengomentari pewarna bibir Sakura. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya sebal. Kenapa sepupunya ini sibuk sekali mengomentari penampilannya? Seperti tidak punya pacar saja. Pasti gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya akan merasa kerepotan dengan sifat overprotektif Gaara.

"Gaa- _kun!_ Ini hanya _lipgloss_. Dan kau tidak usah histeris seperti itu. Lebih baik hapal saja pidatomu untuk pembukaan nanti." Sakura menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin kecil yang ia bawa. Ia menebalkan kembali riasannya dan menyemprotkan parfumnya ke sekujur tubuh. "Kau seperti tidak punya pacar saja." Sakura terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Gaara yang dinilainya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyaaaa~ Panda- _kun_ tampan sekali!" Sakura memberikan kecupannya di pipi Gaara untuk menghibur sedikit pemuda itu. Gaara memakai kesempatan itu untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dan menguburnya lebih dalam di antara kedua lengannya yang mengunci pergerakan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!" Sakura tertawa kecil di pelukan saudara sepupunya tersebut. Ia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di tubuh tegap Gaara dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman.

"Ahh... aku dipeluk pria tampan." Sakura menatap mata _jadhe_ Gaara.

Gaara sendiri tersenyum dan mengecup kecil hidung Sakura, "Dan aku memeluk tuan putri." Mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Gaara.

" _Ganbatte!_ Adik kecilku," bisik suara bass Gaara di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, pangeran Gaara." Sakura tertawa kecil seraya berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang menyeringai melihat tingkah laku sepupunya tersebut.

 **~~000~~**

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _jersey_ basket berwarna hitam dengan nomor punggung 08 berdiri sambil bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran di sebelah Barat dari arah pintu gerbang utama Senior High School. Jika dilihat lebih detail, pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan beberapa aksen garis-garis hitam di dekat lengannya tersampir di bahu kokohnya. Ia sedikit menggerutu karena sosok yang ditunggu belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir lima menit.

Sakura berlari kecil dari arah aula utama di SHS. Gadis itu tampak sedikit kelelahan. Namun, begitu sepasang manik _emerald_ itu menangkap sosok bayangan dari seseorang yang dirindukannya kini, membuat rasa lelahnya hilang seketika dan digantikan senyuman kecil yang terbit di wajah cantiknya. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup tersebut. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, pemuda itu menampilkan senyumannya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana basketnya.

"Um...A-akasuna- _san._ " suara bening itu. Telinga Sasori seperti memiliki kesensitifitasan sendiri jika mendengarkan suara itu. Ia berbalik dan menggerakkan sepasang _hazel_ -nya untuk menatap gadis merah muda yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa minggu ini. Padahal baru dua minggu tidak bertemu, namun ia sangat merindukan sosok yang kini sedang mencuri perhatiannya. Dapat ia lihat sosok gadis yang mengenakan balutan seragam _cheerleaders_ berwarna merah dengan nomor punggung 28, dengan atasan yang cukup ketat mencetak tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang kini memegang pom-pom berwarna kuning emas. Bawahannya berupa rok mini berlipit dengan gradasi warna merah dan kuning emas yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Serta sepatu kets berwarna merah tua yang terlihat sangat elastis untuk mendukung pergerakannya nanti. Dan helaian merah muda yang dikucir tinggi sehingga memamerkan leher jenjang gadis itu.

Sasori terpana.

Sakura menatap malu pada sepasang _hazel_ yang disukainya itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang selama ini menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat saat wajah tampan nan imut itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Bahkan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat ini jantungnya bisa berdetak secepat ini. Bagaimana jika tanpa jarak? Bisa-bisa jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak dan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

Sasori merutuki tangannya yang bergerak sendiri mengusap pipi Sakura. Membuat kegugupan mereka bertambah dan gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya merasakan usapan kulit tangan Sasori di wajahnya. Entah kenapa Sasori menyukai ekspresi Sakura yang memerah malu karenanya.

"Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Suara bass Sasori terdengar ke telinga Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang _hazel_ yang dirindukannya tesebut. Ia tersenyum kecil dan merasakan usapan telapak tangan Sasori di lengannya yang terbuka. Tanpa mereka sadari jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga dapat Sakura rasakan ujung sepatunya yang menyentuh sepatu olahraga Sasori.

Sasori mencium aroma stroberi bercampur parfum khas anak remaja perempuan saat menundukkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat kepala merah Sasori berusaha masuk ke celah di antara bahu Sakura untuk melihat pita gadis itu yang sedikit miring dan memperbaikinya. Membuat aroma tubuh yang Sakura rindukan terasa sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sasori menyeringai karena Sakura memberikan akses untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

" _A-arigatou,_ " ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasori menyampirkan jaket olahraganya ke tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan salah satu pom-pom dari tangan gadis itu untuk meremas telapak tangannya. Dapat ia rasakan betapa dingin dan basahnya telapak tangan Sakura digenggamannya. Apakah dia segugup itu?

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena ternyata sifat Gaara dan Sasori hampir sama saja. Kenapa kedua pemuda merah ini sama-sama menyampirkan jaket atau _blazer_ mereka ke tubuh mungilnya. Apakah pakaian Sakura sependek itu?

"Aku suka dengan seragammu. Tapi itu terlihat pendek dan ketat sekali," Sasori menatap rok lipit Sakura.

"La-lalu memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sasori tersadar, bahwa Sakura baru saja memakai _lipgloss_ di bibir mungil itu. Memberikan efek _glossy_ sekaligus seperti memancing Sasori untuk mencicipinya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak suka saja jika ada laki-laki lain yang melihatnya selain aku." Sasori menyeringai saat gadis itu kembali gugup. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sasori sudah menggodanya sebanyak dua kali.

"Memangnya kalau ada laki-laki lain yang melihatnya, Akasuna- _san_ mau apa?" Sakura menatap _hazel_ Sasori malu-malu. Ia merasakan remasan lembut di tangan kanannya.

"Menghajarnya." Ujar Sasori tegas. Sakura melebarkan matanya saat Sasori mengucapkan itu secara terang-terangan dihadapannya. "Enak aja melihat sesuatu yang menjadi milikku." Dan lanjutan dari kalimat itu membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan merasakan sentuhan hangat di puncak kepalanya.

Sasori menciumnya lagi di kepalanya.

"Um... a-ano, ja-jangan terlalu suka berbicara seolah-olah aku ini milik Akasuna- _san._ Ki-kita bahkan baru saja kenal." Ucap Sakura.

Sasori tertawa dan menangkup wajah Sakura agar menatap kedua _hazel_ -nya yang memancarkan aura keseriusan, "Kenapa tidak boleh? Apakah Haruno- _san_ sudah dimiliki oleh pemuda lain?" tanya Sasori serius.

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak boleh menjaga sesuatu yang akan aku miliki? Itu hakku untuk melindunginya, kan?"

Sakura merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila saat tubuh mungilnya ditarik dan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat yang baru ia rasakan. Bahkan rasanya lebih hangat jika dibandingkan saat dipeluk oleh Gaara. Sasori menahan deru napasnya saat merasakan tubuh kecil dari gadis yang begitu ia rindukan saat ini berada tepat didekapannya. Menghapus jarak yang selama ini memisahkan mereka. Dan menghentikan waktu sejenak agar ia bisa merasakan kembali saat-saat dimana jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Walau fikirannya berteriak karena ia harus menurunkan egonya untuk memeluk Sakura. Ia menyumpahi tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri ingin mendekap gadis itu. Dan lihat sekarang, wajah Sakura memerah padam karenanya.

"A-akasuna- _san?_ " gumam Sakura.

Sasori mendengarkannya. Ia menghirup aroma stroberi Sakura yang menguar dari celah antara bahu dan leher jenjang Sakura yang terekspos. Harusnya ia marah karena ada pemuda yang berani mengendusnya. Bahkan, Gaara saja tidak pernah melakukan itu namun Sakura malah menyamankan posisinya didekapan Sasori.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih namun terdengar oleh gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarkan pengakuan jujur dari Sasori. Gadis itu merapatkan pelukan mereka dan menikmati saat-saat intim mereka seperti sekarang. Pelukan itu berlangsung selama lima menit. Sasori melepaskannya dengan tidak rela dan menjadi gugup sendiri saat kedua mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya dengan geli.

"Um...Akasuna- _san_ apa kabar?" akhirnya suasana mereka cukup cair setelah berpelukan tadi.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan mengembalikan pom-pom Sakura yang direbutnya tadi. Ia menatap mata Sakura dan berujar pelan, "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa masih sering bermimpi untuk bertemu denganku secara langsung heh?"

Sasori menggodanya lagi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk wajah Sasori dengan pom-pomnya.

"Padahal, siapa yang meminta ketemuan disini? Bukankah Akasuna- _san_ yang memintaku datang kemari?" balas Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk memakai _lipgloss baru,_ kan?" Sasori menatap bibir Sakura yang mengerucut lucu. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"I-ini! Ini bukan _lipgloss_ baru kok. Memangnya Akasuna- _san_ tahu dari mana?" Sakura gugup. Pertanyaan Sasori itu telak mengenainya. Karena sebenarnya Sakura memang sengaja membeli _lipgloss_ baru untuk bertemu dengan Sasori khusus hari ini. Dan sialnya pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku ingin merasakannya."

Ucapan Sasori terdengar ambigu di telinga Sakura. Merasakan? Merasakan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasori? Merasakan _lipgloss_ Sakura? atau merasakan err... bibir Sakura?

"Tidak boleh dicicipi." Jawab Sakura asal. Gadis itu berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku ingin merasakannya. Bukan sekedar mencicipinya, Haruno- _san._ " Sasori menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Aku ingin merasakannya disini." Sasori menunjuk pipinya.

Perlakuan Sasori itu membuat Sakura menjadi gugup. Itu sama saja menyuruhnya untuk mencium pemuda itu, kan? Mana berani Sakura melakukannya. Meski di dalam hati mungkin saja dewi batinnya berteriak senang. Namun tetap saja rasa ego mengalahkan semuanya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya mencium lelaki yang bahkan belum berstatus sebagai miliknya. Dan masing-masing mereka bahkan baru saja saling mengenal. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis mencium pemuda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. A-akasuna- _san_ mesum sekali." Harga diri Sasori seperti melayang saat gadis yang disukainya mengatakan bahwa dirinya mesum. Apakah sejelas itu? Baiklah, Sasori akan memasang tampang _cool_ lagi supaya Sakura gugup menghadapinya.

"Hm? Aku tidak menyuruh Haruno- _san_ menciumku. Hanya saja, aku ingin meminta 2 permintaan pada Haruno- _san._ " ujar Sasori.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa protes.

"Yang pertama..." Sasori mengusap pipi Sakura sekilas. "Jika aku memasukkan point dipertandingan nanti, berikan aku kecupan di pipi sebanyak aku memasukkan bola ke ring sekolah kalian." Sasori berbisik di telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menegang saat mendengar 'kecupan' yang dikatakan Sasori. "Yang kedua..." Sakura merasakan nafas hangat Sasori menerpa leher jenjangnya. "Turuti keinginanku yang akan kukatakan jika aku memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan tembakan bernilai tiga poin. Dan panggil aku Sasori dengan suffiks- _kun_ jika aku bisa melakukannya." Sasori mengecup sekilas leher gadis itu. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung dengan tubuh yang menegang sembari mengusap bekas kecupan Sasori yang sedikit basah di lehernya.

"Si-sialan, Sasori- _kun_!" ucapnya lirih.

 **~~000~~**

Pertandingan persahabatan antara Suna High School dan Konoha High School akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Sebagai pembuka kini sedang berlangsung penampilan pernama tim _cheerleaders_ SHS yang diketuai oleh Shion, gadis cantik berambut pirang yang menjadi _center_ untuk penampilan mereka. Sasori berdiri di arah yang berlawanan dengan tim SHS bersama dengan teman barunya di tim basket inti KHS. Walau ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan, baik Konoha dan Suna sama-sama menurunkan pemain kunci mereka karena pertandingan ini akan menjadi bahan evaluasi untuk pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan dari sekarang. Rata-rata pemain di KHS adalah siswa dari kelas XI dan XII yang masih aktif mengikuti ekstrakulikuler kebanggaan KHS itu. Pein sebagai kapten dari tim mereka tampak melihat satu per satu anak buah yang akan ia turunkan di quarter pertama. Ada dirinya sendiri, Hidan, Yahiko, Hyuga Neji, Utakata dan Toneri. Sedangkan Sasori sebagai anak kelas X pertama yang bergabung di tim inti akan turun di quarter kedua atau ketiga jika selisih angka terlalu jauh. Sasori adalah _ace_ mereka secara tersembunyi. Di pihak Suna High School sendiri dengan kapten Kankurou akan menurunkan Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji dan Itachi. Mereka memiliki duo Uchiha bersaudara yang mengerikan jika di lapangan.

Selesai pembukaan dari tim _cheerleaders_ , kini kedua tim memasuki lapangan. Dapat dirasakan betapa kuatnya aura yang mereka keluarkan saat masing-masing pemain saling berhadapan dan berjabat tangan serta sesi foto bersama sebelum memulai pertandingan. Sakura melirik Sasori yang masih duduk dibangku cadangan. Ia mengernyit bingung, tadi ucapan Sasori menyiratkan bahwa pemuda itu akan mencetak angka yang banyak di ring sekolahnya. Namun, jika pemuda itu hanya duduk dibangku cadangan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencetak banyak angka seperti yang ia sombongkan? Sakura sedikit khawatir untuk hal itu.

Sesi pertama dimulai, bola berada di pihak Suna. Tampak Itachi memegang bola oranye berukuran besar itu dan men- _dribble-_ nya ke arah Naruto. Namun sayang, sepertinya Naruto belum terbiasa dalam menerima operan Itachi dan akhirnya bola berhasil dicuri oleh Hidan. Pertandingan berjalan cukup sengit selama 10 menit pertama hingga memberikan skor 16-14 untuk Konoha dan Suna. Pein berdecak kesal.

"Cih! Tidak kusangka si keriput Uchiha itu bisa mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat. Kukira ia hanya bisa mengoper. Sekarang ia sudah pandai menembak. Dibabak kedua, aku akan mengganti Utakata dengan Sasori. Sasori, kau sebagai _ace_ harus memberikan banyak ketinggalan untuk mereka dibabak kedua." Perintah Pein.

Sasori mengangguk setuju "Baik kapten."

.

.

.

Babak kedua dimulai. Kali ini banyak gadis Suna yang berteriak karena kedatangan sosok pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang mirip dengan ketua OSIS hits mereka. Gaara yang duduk dibangku pemain cadangan Suna merasa kesal sendiri karena merasa dirinya tidak lagi hits dan satu-satunya yang paling unik di SHS ini. Pasalnya, ia memiliki saingan yang sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Dan apa-apaan itu? Wajah _baby face_ yang sok imut. Gaara jadi benci melihatnya. Sakura cukup terkejut saat Sasori akhirnya dimainkan di lapangan. Dirinya tersenyum saat Sasori meliriknya sekilas dan memberikan kedipan untuknya. Gadis itu sudah memberikannya semangat saat mereka berkomunikasi di telepon tadi malam. Walau terdengar aneh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sakura ingin Sasori memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Babak kedua dimulai, kali ini bola berada dipihak Suna, Kankurou berhasil merebut bola dan mengopernya pada Sasuke. Di dalam strategi permainan dari pihak Suna, Sasuke ditugaskan untuk selalu menerima operan dari kapten mereka dan memberikannya lagi pada Itachi yang berperan sebagai _shooter_ mereka. Namun, sebagai pemula sepertinya Sasuke masih terlalu cepat untuk dimainkan dalam permainan utama. Hal ini terbukti saat akan memberikan bola pada Itachi, ia tidak tahu bahwa bolanya sudah dicuri oleh pemain Konoha yang baru saja diturunkan ke lapangan, _Sasori Akasuna._

"Cih! Sialan!" Sasuke berdecih sebal saat mengetahui pemuda merah itu merebut bolanya. Padahal ia yakin, posisinya saat itu memberikan kesempatan yang sangat tepat untuk memberikan bola pada Itachi. Kenapa bisa ia sampai kehilangan fokus dan tidak menyadari keberadaan bocah merah tersebut.

Sasori berlari cepat dan menembus pertahanan Suna dengan mudah, walau tubuhnya tergolong kecil untuk pemain basket namun ia memiliki lari yang cepat dan juga lompatan yang lumayan tinggi. Dan baru dimenit pertama, Konoha membobol ring Suna hingga kedudukan menjadi 16-16. Semua penonton berteriak apalagi para gadis yang terpesona dengan cara Sasori yang melempar bola dari belakang ring. Benar-benar menghipnotis seluruh penonton di stadion utama Suna High School. Tanpa sadar, ia melirik dan mengerling pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menjadi gugup dan juga merasa bangga.

Sampai di kuarter ketiga, kedudukan antara Suna dan Konoha menjadi 51-71. Skor yang cukup jauh bagi Suna untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Sepertinya, dengan masuknya pemain yang bernomor punggung 08 itu memberikan pengaruh yang cukup besar. Dan yang cukup mengangetkannya adalah pemain bernama Sasori itu masih kelas X.

"Sial. Sepertinya Konoha memiliki pemain yang bisa membaca pergerakan kita dengan mudah." Kankurou meremas botol air minumnya hingga tak berbentuk. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya ahli strategi sampai dibuat kebingungan untuk menyusun formasi agar ketinggalan skor mereka dapat terkejar dalam satu kuarter terakhir.

"Sepertinya dia tipe pemain yang fleksibel. Ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang kecil dan menguntungkannya dalam memanfaatkan celah yang kita buat. Satu-satunya yang dapat kita lakukan jika kita ingin mengejar ketinggalan skor adalah dengan menahan ia selama mungkin dan tidak memberikannya celah sehingga Sasuke bisa mengoper pada Itachi." Jelas Shikamaru. Pelatih dari Suna High School setuju dengan strategi yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. Mereka akan menahan Sasori dan membuat kesempatan yang lebih banyak untuk mengoper bola pada Itachi agar ketinggalan skor mereka dapat dikejar.

Selama istirahat menuju kuarter keempat, Sasori meminta agar gadis merah mudanya menemuinya di ruang ganti pemain. Ia memejamkan matanya hingga merasakan dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa di kulit wajahnya. _Hazel_ itu terbuka. Sakura terkikik geli dan mengambil posisi di sebelah pemuda yang ia sukai tersebut. Melihat betapa kerennya permainan Sasori di lapangan membuat _mood_ gadis itu menjadi sangat baik dan segera membelikan minuman dingin saat Sasori mengiriminya pesan agar mereka bertemu sebenar.

"Bagaimana? Pasti sangat lelah. Mau kupijat?" Sakura menawarkan pijatan pada Sasori.

Sasori menggeleng pelan dan membuka botol air mineral dingin yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Kau lihat, kan? Permainanku bagus sekali, Haruno- _san_ bahkan sampai tersenyum saat aku melakukan _three_ _point_." Sasori menegak air mineral itu hingga meninggalkan setengahnya saja.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu kok. Lagi pula Akasuna- _san_ baru melakukan _three point_ sekali saja sudah bangga. Kankurou _senpai_ melakukannya dua kali biasa saja." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. Hal itu membuat Sasori tersenyum dan mencubit kecil pipi Sakura dan membuatnya kempis. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan telinga gadis itu, kemudian dengan nada sensual Sasori berbisik, "Lihat saja, dibabak terakhir aku akan melakukan _three point_ sebanyak 5 kali agar Haruno- _san_ terpukau." Dengan nada suara yang lirih serta sapuan hangat dari napas Sasori membuat rambut-rambut di sekitar bahu Sakura yang terbuka meremang. Gadis itu menatap langsung ke dalam mata _hazel_ yang memabukkannya. Sasori mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka hingga kedua dahi mereka beradu. Dua pasang bola mata itu saling memandang, Sakura merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan debaran jantungnya yang tidak menentu saat menyadari jarak mereka yang bahkan tidak sampai 10 cm. Lengan kekar Sasori mengurung tubuh mungil Sakura di dalam dekapannya dan mengusap pelan pipi gadis tersebut.

"Ingat, Haruno- _san_ harus mengabulkan dua permintaanku jika aku memenangkan pertandingan ini." Ujarnya lirih dan hanya terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan merasakan kecupan hangat di dahinya saat Sasori mengecupnya dengan lembut. Mereka saling memberikan jarak begitu panggilan istirahat sudah berakhir.

"Semangat A-akasuna- _san,_ " ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik koridor.

 **~000~**

Peluit panjang dari sang wasit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan antara Suna dan Konoha dengan skor 71-90. Sebuah jarak yang jauh selama satu dekade terakhir antara pertandingan persahabatan maupun pertandingan resmi Suna vs Konoha. Strategi untuk menahan Sasori yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru tidak bisa berjalan baik karena selain bisa men- _dribble_ dengan baik Sasori bahkan bisa memberikan _shoot_ jarak jauh dan menjadi lemparan 3 poin. Maka dari itu, menahan Sasori sama saja dengan memperbesar kekalahan. Sesuai dengan janjinya, pemuda merah itu benar-benar melakukan tembakan bernilai 3 poin bahkan lebih dari lima kali. Dan tembakan terakhir bersamaan dengan tiupan panjang dari sang wasit. Namun, juri memutuskan bahwa bola masuk ke dalam ring sebelum peluit ditiupkan.

Suka cita mewarnai pemain Konoha dan beberapa penonton yang mendukung sekolah tersebut. Setiap pemain bersalaman untuk menunjukkan rasa sportif mereka. Walau ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan, namun sepertinya akan menjadi PR besar bagi pihak Suna. Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa Sasori adalah mantan pemain nasional Jepang yang pernah berkompetisi di kejuaraan tingkat Asia Tenggara. Pantas saja permainannya mengesankan. Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasori dengan erat dan tersenyum sambil berbisik pada pemain baru Konoha tersebut, " _Good job_ , sepertinya diakhir-akhir menjelang pertandingan terakhirku, aku harus mengalahkanmu." Sasori tersenyum kecil dan membalas jabatan tangan Itachi, "Akan aku tunggu saat itu, dan ku pastikan aku yang menjadi pemenangnya." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Saat akan menjabat tangan Sasuke, entah kenapa aura yang ditunjukkan Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit berbeda. Entah karena kekalahan mereka atau karena memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Sasori? Pemuda merah itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Setelah ini, ia akan menagih janjinya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sasori menunggu gadis merah mudanya selesai mengganti seragam _cheerleaders-_ nya dengan seragam sekolah khas Suna High School. Setelah pertandingan basket selesai, kini selanjutnya pertandingan sahabat untuk futsal. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak menonton pertandingan tersebut dan menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk jalan-jalan mengitari sekolah Sakura. Saat Sakura muncul, Sasori menatap seragam khas SHS yang khas berwarna cokelat muda dengan motif kotak-kotak. Sasori sendiri mengganti pakaian basketnya dengan kaos polos berwarna putih, celana training hitam dan jaket dari seragam basket yang ia sampirkan ditubuh mungil Sakura saat menatap betapa pendeknya segaram _cheers_ SHS.

"Akasuna- _san_ sudah mandi?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari helaian merah itu sedikit basah.

"Hm... kita akan kemana?" Sasori memperbaiki letak bando Sakura yang sedikit miring. Perlakuan dari pemuda itu membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Akasuna- _san_ lapar tidak? Mau makan siang?" tawar Sakura.

Sasori melirik suasana kantin SHS yang lumayan ramai dari kejauhan, ia menatap mata hijau Sakura dan menggeleng.

"Sepertinya ramai sekali. Bagaimana makan di luar saja?"

"Um... sebenarnya aku membawa bekal. Akasuna- _san_ mau?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan mengintip dari poni merah mudanya. Tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan, Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu ke halaman di sebelah Barat gedung SHS tempat di mana mereka bertemu tadi pagi.

~~000~~

Kedua anak manusia berbeda gender ini tampak menyukai suasana tenang yang jauh dari keramaian siswa-siswi SHS. Setelah menikmati makan siang dari bekal rumahan yang dibuat oleh Sakura, kini mereka berdua bersantai-santai di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sakura menutup kotak bekal makan siangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi irisan apel sebagai makanan penutup. Tadi pagi, sebelum ibunya berangkat untuk perjalanan bisnis di Ame, Mebuki selalu menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Sakura. Walau sebenarnya gadis itu sendiri yang menyiapkannya, namun Mebuki selalu menambahkan irisan buah sebagai makanan penutup dan jus sebagai pelengkap makan siang Sakura. Sakura menyodorkan irisan apel yang ia tusuk dengan garpu kecil ke mulut pemuda merah yang sedang tiduran di atas pahanya.

"Akasuna- _san_ , mau apel tidak?"

Sasori membuka matanya. Kedua manik _hazel_ itu menatap Sakura dan garpu kecil berisi potongan apel yang disodorkan ke mulutnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasori membuka mulutnya dan memakan irisan apel tersebut.

"I-itu irisan apel yang dibuat oleh _Kaa-chan_ sebelum berangkat tadi pagi. Kalau _Kaa-chan_ sampai tahu aku tidak memakan buah pasti aku kena marah. Hehehe..." Sakura tertawa kecil sembari menikmati irisan apel lainnya.

Dibuatkan bekal oleh _Kaa-san_ ya? Rasanya seperti apa? Sasori bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa _Kaa-san-_ nya. Apalagi dengan rasa masakannya, rasanya semua itu adalah hal sederhana yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapa pun. Walau nenek Chiyo selalu memanjakannya saat ia kecil, tapi tetap saja Sasori tidak pernah merasakan rasa masakan _Kaa-san-_ nya. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu terdiam.

" _A-ano..._ kenapa Akasuna- _san_ diam? Apakah ada ucapanku yang salah?" Sakura menyadari raut wajah Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menatap ke sepasang _emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku jadi merindukan _Kaa-san._ Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Sasori berujar lirih.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura juga berubah menjadi sedih, ia sadar bahwa ucapannya secara tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaan Sasori.

" _Go-gomen._ A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Akasuna- _san._ Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya _Tou-chan._ Mereka berpisah saat aku masih kecil." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasori bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekap erat tubuh kecil Sakura yang terlihat rapuh. Baik dari mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Walau nenek Chiyo sangat baik dan perhatian tetap saja tidak bisa menggantikan kasih sayang seorang ibu sepenuhnya. Dan walau Gaara berusaha menjadi sosok laki-laki yang selalu ada dan memberikan kasih sayang pada Sakura seutuhnya, tetap saja tidak bisa memberikan peran ayah sepenuhnya. Baik dari mereka berdua sama-sama dipermainkan oleh takdir.

 **~~00~~**

Setelah menenangkan kondisi mereka masing-masing, Sasori menatap wajah Sakura dari dekat. Ia merasakan lembutnya kulit gadis itu saat jemarinya mengusap pipi Sakura yang bersemu entah karena apa. Sakura membiarkan saat seperti ini sedikit lebih lama dan membiarkan Sasori menyentuhnya sedikit lebih berani. Apalagi saat pemuda itu menagih janjinya pada Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menjadi gugup.

"Tujuh kali tembakan _three point_ dan 5 kali tembakan biasa. Kalau dikalkulasikan ada sekitar 31 kecupan yang aku terima. Tadi, cukup lima kali saja dan untuk tembakan _three point_ , Haruno- _san_ mengabulkan permintaanku." Ucap Sasori sambil mengerling genit.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lagi, "Bukankah seharusnya memang lima ya? Kenapa ada 31? Apakah hitungannya tiap poin bukan tiap jumlah bola yang dimasukkan?" Sakura protes.

"Ah! Jadi Haruno- _san_ ingin menciumku sebanyak 31 kali? Aku tidak keberatan." Sasori menyeringai.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal dan menjauhkan posisi mereka. "Hanya dipipikan?"

Sasori tersenyum dan mendekatkan kembali posisi mereka, "Satu kecupan 1 menit." Bisiknya.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya menggila, apalagi saat kedua mata _hazel_ itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Tenang, disini hanya ada kita berdua Sakura." Sasori memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecil gadis itu.

Saat Sasori menutup matanya, Sakura mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi kanan Sasori. Gadis itu hendak menyudahi kegiatan yang mendebarkan jantungnya tersebut jika saja tidak ada tangan Sasori yang menahan kepalanya. Sasori sengaja menahan pergerakan Sakura agar ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Sakura walau hanya bisa ia rasakan lewat kecupan di pipi. Posisi mereka bertahan selama satu menit hingga Sasori melepaskan tangannya yang menahan kepala Sakura. Dapat ia lihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang memerah karena malu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Hm... empat kecupan lagi akan aku minta lain waktu dan untuk permintaan karena aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan _three point_ , aku ingin Saku- _chan_ menanggilku Sasori dengan suffiks- _Kun_ dan malam ini Saku- _chan_ menginap di apartemenku."

Sakura membeku mendengarkan permintaan Sasori. Menginap di apartemen pemuda itu? Mereka bahkan belum genap 1 bulan untuk saling mengenal. Lagi pula, pemuda itu memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Sasori-kun?_ Apakah mereka sudah sedekat itu?

Sakura baru saja hendak mengutarakan isi kepalanya. Namun buru-buru Sasori meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir gadis itu dan berujar pelan, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kedua _emerald_ itu menutup pasrah. Ia mengangguk setuju dan merasakan tubuhnya yang didekap oleh Sasori dengan erat.

 **~~00~~**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Wahahaha... halo readers, apa kabar?**

 **Maaf ya aku nelantarin FF ini hampir 3,5 bulan. Well, ketahuilah semester ini penuh dengan rapat dan apalagi aku habis ngerjain proposal penelitian selama sebulan penuh. Jadi konsenterasi untuk membuat fanfic ini sedikit terpecahkan.**

 **Tapi, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang senantiasa menunggu dan gak bosannya PM aku dan neror di FB. Huhuhu T_T**

 **Yups... semakin kesini udah ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira bagaimana ending dari fanfic ini? Pokoknya saksikan terus ya...!**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, saran, kritik, pertanyaan dan kesan kalian di** **review!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Akasuna Ryu.**

 **PDG, 20.11.16 (19.00)**

 **Thanks for:**

 **Sitieneng4, hanazono yuri, ujichan, Luca Marvell, Kirara967, CEKBIOAURORAN, Rein Riekho Kei, Cicely Garnetta, Aya, Nasyaila, Shionna akasuna, ririsakura, Uniahns, Yuukikiraina, akasusaleli, TEMEnoAI, Rein Cherry, Sakura Moon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf gak bisa balasa review satu-satu, tapi aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian ya.

Q: **Kira-kira Gaara ada perasaan gak sama Sakura?**

A: No. Mereka hanya kakak dan adik sepupu. Tapi gak tahu sih ke depannya. Wkwkwk

Q: **suka pair NejiSaku?**

A: No, aku cmn suka SasoSaku dan SasuSaku.

 **Q: Kapan Sasuke muncul?**

A: sudah kan.

Q: **apakah masalah muncul saat sakura hamil?**

A: hahaha no spoiler.

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan Review.**


End file.
